Hazuki's Life
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Fic keempat dari 'Ojamajo's Life Series'. Bagaimanakah Hazuki menjalani kehidupannya, mulai dari masa kecilnya, persahabatannya dengan Doremi dan yang lainnya, perjalanan cintanya dengan Masaru, juga perjuangannya meraih cita-cita?
1. The Rabbit, the Song, the Violin and MBF

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Yippe! Akhirnya saya mempublish fic keempat dari 'Ojamajo's Life Series', hehehe... \(^o^)/

Di chapter pertama ini, mungkin ceritanya akan hampir sama dengan yang ada di 'Doremi's Life' chapter 2 (secara chapter yang satu ini juga bercerita tentang pertengkaran Doremi dan Hazuki karena masalah kelinci saat mereka masih di TK), tapi tentunya, kali ini dilihat dari sudut pandang Hazuki (nggak. Maksudnya bukan pake POV Hazuki, hanya difokuskan ke Hazuki – jadi ribet jelasinnya. Pokoknya baca saja ya?).

Summary: Fic keempat dari seri fanfiksi 'Ojamajo's Life'. Bagaimanakah Hazuki menjalani kehidupannya, mulai dari masa kecilnya, persahabatannya dengan Doremi dan yang lainnya, perjalanan cintanya dengan Masaru, juga perjuangannya meraih cita-cita? Temukan jawabannya disini.

* * *

**Hazuki's Life**

**.**

**Chapter 1 – The Rabbit, the Song, the Violin and My Best Friend**

* * *

"Makan yang banyak ya, Usa-chan..."

Seorang gadis kecil berkacamata sedang menyuapi seekor anak kelinci putih dengan sebatang wortel. Terlihat bahwa gadis kecil itu sangat menyayangi anak kelinci yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Usa-chan' tersebut.

"Kalau kamu banyak makan wortel, kamu akan punya mata yang sehat dan tidak perlu pakai kacamata sepertiku," gadis itu tersenyum, "Aku sayang kamu, Usa-chan."

"Hazuki-chan, ayo kita pulang."

Gadis kecil berambut panjang itu menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya, seorang gadis kecil lain yang juga merupakan murid dari TK Sonatine, tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Ah, Doremi-chan," sahut Hazuki, "Maaf ya, kelihatannya aku tidak bisa ikut pulang bersamamu dan Nanako-chan hari ini, karena aku ingin memberi makan Usa-chan dulu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, tidak apa-apa kok." Doremi tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, aku dan Nanako-chan pulang duluan ya? Bye bye!"

"Mata ashita ne?" balas Hazuki. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi kepada anak kelinci yang sedang diberinya makan.

Hazuki memang sangat menyayangi anak kelinci putih yang dipelihara di sekolahnya tersebut, karena itulah, hampir setiap hari ia memberi makan kelinci itu dan mengajaknya bermain.

"Ne, Usa-chan, kalau nanti ada yang usil padamu, kamu bilang sama aku ya, siapa orangnya," ujar Hazuki kepada anak kelinci yang berada di depannya, "Aku pasti akan memarahi dia, siapapun orangnya. Kamu jangan takut ya?"

Setelah lama bermain dengan kelinci itu, Hazuki lalu memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya...

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian..._

"Kyaaa! Siapa yang melakukannya?" teriak Hazuki ketika ia menyadari bahwa seseorang telah mencoret wajah anak kelinci kesayangannya itu dengan menggunakan spidol. Ia berlari kearah taman sekolah tempat sekelompok murid lain sedang bermain perosotan dan palang kubus. Ada pula seorang gadis kecil yang juga berkacamata seperti Hazuki yang hanya duduk saja disana.

Pada awalnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengaku atau mengatakan siapa pelakunya, sampai kemudian gadis berkacamata yang hanya duduk diam disana berkata, "Aku melihatnya! Doremi-chan yang melakukannya!"

Orang yang dimaksud, Doremi, hanya bisa terkaget-kaget mengetahui bahwa seseorang melihat apa yang ia lakukan terhadap kelinci itu. Ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa dialah yang mencoret wajah anak kelinci itu.

Dengan marah, Hazuki mendekati Doremi dan berkata, "Kamu ini! Kasihan kan, Usa-chan."

Hazuki yang merasa sangat menyayangi kelinci yang dipegangnya itu menangis, "Usa-chan... kawaiso..."

"Hazuki-chan, jangan nangis..." ujar Doremi yang menyesali perbuatannya dan ikut menangis, "Gomen... gomen nasai..."

Setelah mereka berdua berhenti menangis, Hazuki akhirnya memaafkan Doremi juga.

Doremi memang sahabat terbaik Hazuki sejak mereka bersekolah di TK Sonatine. Apalagi, kapanpun Hazuki punya masalah, sebisa mungkin Doremi akan membantunya memecahkan masalah tersebut (atau setidaknya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sedih yang dialaminya saat mengalami masalah, yang juga dapat membuatnya berpikir lebih jernih dalam memecahkan masalah yang dihadapinya itu), dan tentang masalah kelinci tadi, Hazuki berpikir bahwa Doremi pasti punya alasan khusus mengapa dia mencoret wajah anak kelinci itu.

'_Mudah-mudahan hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi...' _pikir Hazuki, _'Aku tidak mau lagi bertengkar dengan Doremi-chan. Dia sahabat terbaikku...'_

.

Beberapa hari setelah 'insiden wajah anak kelinci' terjadi...

"Mama, biarkan aku pergi ke sekolah..."

"Tidak, Hazuki-chan. Kau sedang sakit. Kau tidak boleh masuk sekolah hari ini. Kau harus istirahat."

"Tapi, Usa-chan..."

"Di sekolahmu kan ada para sensei dan teman-temanmu yang akan menjaga Usa-chan," Nyonya Reiko terus saja meyakinkan anaknya, "Hazuki-chan, kau tenang saja ya? Mama yakin kalau mereka akan menjaga Usa-chan dengan baik, jadi kau jangan khawatir."

"Sou..." sahut Hazuki ragu, "Baiklah. Mudah-mudahan mama benar. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Usa-chan."

Dalam hati ia berkata, _'Mudah-mudahan Doremi-chan dan yang lainnya benar-benar menjaga Usa-chan dengan baik. Aku punya firasat kalau... aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Usa-chan lagi...'_

Selama beberapa hari, Hazuki beristirahat di rumahnya dan tidak masuk sekolah, dan saat itu pula, sesuatu terjadi dan membuktikan kalau firasat Hazuki benar. Ia tidak akan bisa lagi bertemu dengan kelinci itu untuk selama-lamanya. Kelinci itu mati.

Pada awalnya, Hazuki tidak mengetahui hal tersebut. Doremi berkata bahwa kelinci itu dijemput oleh ibunya, dan Hazuki sempat mempercayai hal itu sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan makam anak kelinci itu secara tidak sengaja.

Hazuki merasa kecewa kepada Doremi karena telah membohonginya dan menutup-nutupi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia juga merasa kecewa karena tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melindungi dan menyelamatkan anak kelinci itu sehingga dapat dimangsa begitu saja oleh anjing liar yang akhirnya membuatnya mati.

Hazuki berteriak, "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Doremi-chan... aku nggak percaya. Ternyata kamu tukang bohong! Doremi-chan no baka!"

Doremi yang merasa sangat bersalah kemudian berlari menuju ruang musik, sementara Hazuki memasuki ruang kelas dengan ditemani oleh beberapa teman sekelas mereka.

Nanako dan Masaru yang tahu betul mengenai sebab Doremi tidak memberitahu tentang kematian anak kelinci itu kepada Hazuki lalu menghampirinya di dalam kelas dan memberitahu Hazuki tentang semuanya.

"Hazuki-chan, Doremi-chan melakukannya karena ia tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih," ujar Nanako.

"Eh?" Hazuki terkejut.

"Hontou da yo," sahut Masaru dengan polosnya, "Sebenarnya..."

Nanako dan Masaru menjelaskan semuanya kepada Hazuki, yang kemudian menyadari kalau sebenarnya, Doremi melakukan itu hanya untuk menjaga perasaannya saja.

'_Doremi-chan, ternyata kau menutupi itu semua agar aku tidak merasa sedih? Maafkan aku, Doremi-chan... Maafkan aku... Kau berusaha supaya aku tidak merasa sedih dengan kepergian Usa-chan, tapi aku malah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak. Aku benar-benar harus meminta maaf padamu.'_

Hazuki lalu bergegas menyusul Doremi ke ruang musik dengan membawa sebuah biola kecil miliknya. Dia menghampiri Doremi yang sedang bermain piano sambil bersedih.

"Gomen nasai," kata Hazuki. Doremi menoleh.

"Doremi-chan, gomen nasai," ulang Hazuki.

"Hazuki-chan..."

"Masaru-kun sudah cerita semuanya padaku. Maafkan aku karena sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak..."

Doremi lalu menekan sebuah tuts piano dengan senang. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Daijoubu yo. Aku tidak marah padamu, Hazuki-chan. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

'_Yokatta. Doremi-chan tidak marah padaku,' _pikir Hazuki yang akhirnya juga tersenyum, "Arigatou."

Ia kemudian memulai pembicaraan lain, "Ah, aku dengar-dengar... Doremi-chan belajar main piano ya?"

"Ya... sedikit. Okasan yang mengajariku," jawab Doremi sambil tersipu.

"Kebetulan... aku juga sedang belajar main biola," ujar Hazuki, "Bagaimana kalau kita mainkan lagu 'Akatonbo' sama-sama?"

Doremi mengangguk, kemudian mereka memainkan lagu 'Akatonbo' bersama-sama. Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa teman-teman sekelas mereka mengintip mereka dari pintu ruang musik, tersenyum melihat Doremi dan Hazuki yang memainkan lagu itu dengan baik.

.

_Kelinci itu memang kelinci kesayanganku, dan aku memang merasa kehilangan..._

_Tapi, lagu yang kumainkan kali ini membuatku sadar bahwa aku seharusnya merasa beruntung._

_Bukan hanya karena hari ini aku menyadari kalau aku suka dengan biola yang kumainkan..._

_Tapi ini juga karena aku memainkannya dengan sahabat terbaikku._

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

Catatan Author: Akhirnya chapter yang satu ini selesai juga... #sigh

Yang pasti, saya nggak mau komentar banyak tentang chapter yang satu ini. Kayaknya saya sudah memberikan banyak komentar tentang apa yang terjadi di chapter ini di 'Doremi's Life' chapter 2, jadi saya nggak mau lagi memberikan komentar ulang, hehehe... XP

Chapter berikutnya akan menceritakan tentang hari valentine Hazuki dan Masaru saat mereka bersekolah di TK Sonatine dan di SD Misora (kelas 1 dan 2). Pokoknya pantengin terus ya?

Well then, it's time for RnR! ^^


	2. Birthday and Valentine with the 2C

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Masuk di chapter 2! \(^o^)/

Karena hari Minggu pagi saya ada keperluan, jadi saya memutuskan untuk mengupdate chapter ini lebih awal, yaitu Jumat malam (biasanya saya update atau publish fic hari Sabtu malam).

Well, tanpa banyak basa-basi, ini dia!

* * *

**Hazuki's Life**

**.**

**Chapter 2 – Birthday and Valentine with the Cucumber and Chocolate**

* * *

"Otanjoubi omedeto, Hazuki-chan!" seru sekelompok kecil anak TK yang sedang berkumpul di sebuah rumah besar untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun salah seorang teman mereka, Hazuki.

"Minna, arigatou. Aku senang kalian bisa datang kemari hari ini." Hazuki tersenyum. Ia lalu memandang kesekitar, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong... mana Doremi-chan?"

"Rencananya sih, dia mau datang kemari bersamaku, tapi... saat aku mendatangi rumahnya, ibunya bilang dia sedang sakit dan harus beristirahat di kamarnya selama beberapa hari," jawab Nanako.

"Pantas saja. Tadi pagi wajahnya terlihat pucat dan... ia juga tidak seceria biasanya di sekolah..."

"Halo semuanya," sapa seorang nenek yang menghampiri anak-anak itu di balkon rumah Hazuki sambil membawa nampan berisi beberapa piring sushi, "Karena ini hari yang spesial, Baaya sudah menyiapkan menu spesial untuk kalian."

"Baaya!" seru Hazuki dengan riang, "Apa menu spesial yang kaumaksud tadi?"

Hazuki lalu menatap sushi yang dibawa Baaya, "Ah, Baaya, sushi-sushi yang kaubuat lucu sekali. Apa kami boleh memakannya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Hazuki-ojousama. Baaya kan membuat ini semua untuk kalian makan, bukan untuk pajangan. Saa, douzo."

Baaya kemudian meletakkan piring-piring sushi itu diatas meja, sedangkan Hazuki dan teman-temannya dengan kompak mengambil piring berisi sushi buatan Baaya lalu memakan sushi tersebut, "Itadakimasu!"

"Ah, Baaya, sushi buatanmu ini enak sekali," puji Hazuki, "Bentuk dan warnanya juga lucu, terutama bagian yang warna hijau ini. Benar-benar lezat."

"Benarkah? Padahal Baaya pikir, Hazuki-ojousama tidak akan mungkin memakannya kalau Hazuki ojou-sama tahu itu apa."

"Eh? Memangnya itu apa?"

"Itu adalah ketimun, Hazuki-ojousama."

"Apa? Ketimun?" tanya Hazuki, tidak percaya, "Tapi kok... rasanya lebih enak dari biasanya? Maksudku...

"Baaya sengaja membuatkan sushi ketimun ini supaya Hazuki-ojousama tidak pilih-pilih makanan lagi."

"Sou?" sahut Hazuki, "Arigatou, Baaya. Kau memang selalu baik padaku..."

Baaya, pengasuh Hazuki, memang sudah dianggap sebagai nenek Hazuki sendiri, jadi Baaya tahu betul apa yang Hazuki suka dan tidak.

'_Baaya, arigatou. Sekarang aku jadi suka ketimun.'_

.

_Satu tahun kemudian..._

Di tanggal yang sama, namun di tahun yang berbeda, Hazuki memberikan beberapa potong coklat kepada Masaru, karena ia tahu bahwa hari itu juga adalah hari valentine.

Terlebih karena Masaru adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang menjadi sahabat dekat Hazuki.

Doremi memergoki Hazuki saat ia sedang memberikan coklatnya itu.

"Cie cie, Hazuki-chan," ujar Doremi sambil menghampiri Hazuki dan tersenyum, setelah Hazuki memberikan coklatnya kepada Masaru, "Lama-lama kamu naksir Yada-kun kan? Buktinya, tadi kamu ngasih coklat ke dia."

"M-memangnya kenapa?" sahut Hazuki gugup. Pipinya memerah, "Aku memberinya coklat karena... karena dia sahabat terbaikku."

"Yang benar?"

"Mou, Doremi-chan... jangan membuatku malu begini..."

"Aku nggak bermaksud membuatmu malu," kata Doremi, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit lagi soal... coklat valentinemu."

Hazuki mungkin tidak terlalu mengetahui tentang hari valentine saat itu, tapi entah mengapa, ia merasa perlu untuk memberikan coklat kepada Yada Masaru...

'_Entah kenapa, menurutku Masaru-kun adalah sahabat terbaikku... bahkan lebih spesial dibandingkan dengan Doremi-chan...'_

.

Tahun berikutnya, saat mereka duduk di kelas 1 SD Misora, Hazuki berniat ingin memberikan coklat lagi kepada Masaru, dan kali ini, mama Hazuki sendiri yang membuat coklat itu.

Pada awalnya, Ny. Reiko membuat coklat itu hanya untuk suaminya, Tn. Akira, tapi karena jumlah coklat yang dibuatnya terlalu banyak, ia memberikan sebagian dari coklat itu kepada Hazuki untuk kemudian diberikan kepada Masaru.

Di lain pihak, Masaru ingin sekali memberikan hadiah ulang tahun spesial untuk Hazuki.

"Kira-kira... apa ya, yang bisa kuberikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Fujiwara tahun ini? Aku tidak punya ide..." gumamnya saat ia melewati taman Misora.

Ia lalu melihat beberapa batang bunga yang tumbuh dengan indah disekitarnya.

'_Mungkin aku bisa memberikan bunga-bunga itu untuknya,' _pikir Masaru, _'Aku akan memetik bunga-bunga itu.'_

Masaru kemudian mulai memetik beberapa tangkai bunga kecil yang tadi dilihatnya.

Saat Masaru masih asyik memetik bunga-bunga itu, Hazuki datang menghampirinya lalu memberikan coklat buatan mamanya kepada Masaru. Masaru sempat menyembunyikan beberapa tangkai bunga yang sudah dipetiknya di belakang punggungnya saat Hazuki memberikan coklatnya.

"Masaru-kun, ini... coklat untukmu," ujar Hazuki sambil menyodorkan sekotak coklat.

"Arigatou," balas Masaru sambil salah satu tangannya menerima kotak coklat pemberian Hazuki dan tangannya yang satu lagi menyodorkan beberapa tangkai bunga yang baru saja ia petik, "Otanjoubi omedeto!"

Dengan senang, Hazuki menerima bunga-bunga itu, "Arigatou. Ureshii."

Mereka lalu berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali Masaru memakan coklat pemberian Hazuki, sampai kemudian ada seorang gadis kecil seusia mereka mendatangi mereka dan memberikan sekotak coklat kepada Masaru.

Masaru tidak menerima coklat itu. Ia bahkan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Gadis kecil berambut biru keunguan itu lalu berkata dengan nada protes, "Kenapa? Tadi coklat Hazuki-chan malah kauterima."

"Itu karena Fujiwara..." awalnya Masaru ingin memberikan alasannya yang sesungguhnya, tapi kemudian ia merasa malu dan akhirnya menambahkan, "...ulang tahun hari ini."

"Oh. Jadi ternyata itu hanya coklat ulang tahun saja. Kalau begitu, kau mau terima coklat valentine-ku kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa? Kau kan suka coklat!"

"Aku sangat membenci coklat!"

Saat Masaru mengatakan hal itu, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan sekotak coklat pemberian Hazuki tadi, yang akhirnya membuat Hazuki merasa sedih dan juga menjatuhkan bunga-bunga yang tadi diberikan Masaru untuknya. Hazuki lalu berlari menjauhi Masaru yang masih berdiri terpaku disana.

Saat mereka naik ke kelas 2, Hazuki memergoki Masaru yang sedang menolak sekotak coklat pemberian seseorang, bahkan ia berkata kepada gadis itu kalau ia membenci hari valentine.

'_Lebih baik aku tidak memberinya coklat...'_

* * *

Catatan Author: Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pendek yang satu ini...

Tenang dulu, readers. Saya janji kok, chapter depan akan lebih panjang dari ini... janji deh ya? *puppy eyes* Kalau bisa sih, mungkin lain kali akan saya pertimbangkan untuk bikin chapter yang jumlah katanya 6k plus!

Oh iya, apa yang saya tulis diatas bersumber dari Motto episode 36 dan Naisho episode 11. Semoga readers bisa mengerti apa yang saya tulis kali ini ya?

Mind to RnR?


	3. Switch and the Witch

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Akhirnya saya punya hari off kerja selain hari Sabtu & Minggu! \(^o^)/

Seperti apa yang tertulis di tweet saya tadi pagi, chapter ini akan menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di season 1 episode 2-4, saat Hazuki mengetahui tentang rahasia Doremi sebagai majominarai dan akhirnya ikut menjadi majominarai bersama Doremi dan Aiko.

Then, here we go!

* * *

**Hazuki's Life**

**.**

**Chapter 3 – Switch and the Witch**

* * *

'_Hah, kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apa saja sesuai keinginanku?'_

Seorang gadis berambut _brunette _berjalan pelan menuju sekolahnya sambil berpikir tentang kehidupannya yang berjalan datar-datar saja.

'_Segala sesuatunya harus mama yang atur. Bahkan, mama pula yang awalnya menyuruhku belajar biola, walaupun sekarang aku memang menyukainya, tapi...' _gadis itu menghela napas, _'Kapan ya, aku bisa memutuskan semuanya sendiri?'_

"Hazuki-chan, ohayou!"

Seseorang memanggil gadis itu dan menghampirinya, membuyarkan pikirannya tadi.

Hazuki menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya tadi, Doremi, "Ah, Doremi-chan, ohayou."

"Ne ne, Hazuki-chan, sekarang aku jadi majo-"

"Majo?" tanya Hazuki. Ia merasa bingung karena Doremi tidak meneruskan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Ma-maksudku... keberanian majo... hahaha..." sahut Doremi dengan gugup, tapi masih menampakkan keceriaannya.

"Setiap hari, Doremi-chan selalu bisa ceria ya?" gumam Hazuki, "Aku jadi iri."

"Harusnya aku yang iri sama kamu, Hazuki-chan. Kau kan pintar. Ibumu seorang desainer interior. Ayahmu seorang sutradara film terkenal. Keluargamu juga kaya. Aku ingin jadi seperti Hazuki-chan."

"Doremi-chan, kau tidak mengerti..."

"Tidak juga. Di mata _sekai ichi fuko na bishoujo _seperti aku ini, kehidupanmu itu baha-"

"Cukup!" potong Hazuki pelan, tapi tegas. Ia lalu mendahului Doremi berjalan menuju sekolah mereka, SD Misora.

Di dalam kelasnya, kelas 3-2, Hazuki terus saja memikirkan tentang apa yang ia pikirkan tadi pagi, saat ia berjalan menuju sekolah, dan membuatnya tidak terlalu fokus terhadap pelajaran yang ia ikuti di kelasnya tersebut.

Doremi, yang merasa bahwa kata-katanya tadi pagi telah menyinggung perasaan Hazuki lalu mengajak Hazuki ke depan ruang olahraga sesaat setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Ia meminta maaf.

Hazuki yang kemudian menyadari bahwa tingkahnya tadi pagi membuat Doremi mengira bahwa ia marah kepada sahabatnya itu lalu menggeleng dan berkata, "Justru aku yang salah karena tiba-tiba sedih begitu. Gomen nasai."

"Jaa, kalau begitu, kita berbaikan sekarang."

"Iya."

Tiba-tiba Doremi bertingkah aneh dengan melihat-lihat ke sekeliling, seperti tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang memperhatikan mereka berdua disana.

Ia lalu berbisik kepada Hazuki, "Jadi, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu sekarang?"

Hazuki menghela napas, "Terima kasih telah khawatir padaku, tapi sebenarnya... apa yang kuinginkan sekarang hanya akan bisa terwujud kalau ada sihir."

"Sihir?" seru Doremi tiba-tiba, "Ne ne ne ne, memang kalau ada sihir, Hazuki-chan mau apa?"

"Apa ya? Rasanya aku ingin jadi sepertimu, Doremi-chan."

"Wakatta! Chotto matte ne?" Doremi lalu berlari menjauhi Hazuki menuju ke taman sekolah.

"Eh?" Hazuki kebingungan melihat gerak-gerik sahabatnya yang menjadi semakin aneh, _'Apa yang ingin dilakukannya?'_

Selama beberapa menit, Hazuki menunggu disana, sampai akhirnya datang sosok seorang penyihir cilik berkostum merah muda mendatanginya dan memanggilnya, "Hazuki-san."

Hazuki menoleh kearah penyihir itu, dan ia mengenali bahwa penyihir itu adalah Doremi, tapi sosok di depannya itu tetap tidak mengakuinya (padahal sudah jelas kalau itu dia). Ia hanya mengaku bahwa ia adalah seorang penyihir yang juga teman Doremi.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, penyihir itu mengayunkan sebuah tongkat berbentuk seperti pedang kecil berisi bola-bola kecil yang dibawanya kemudian berkata, "Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto! Ubahlah Hazuki-chan menjadi Doremi-chan!"

Seketika, penampilan Hazuki pun berubah. Ia sampai terkejut mendapati bahwa penampilannya berubah menjadi seperti Doremi.

Penyihir itu lalu mengeluarkan sapu terbangnya yang kemudian dinaikinya dengan susah payah. Ia berkata kepada Hazuki, "Sekarang aku akan mengubah Doremi-chan menjadi kau. Sampai jumpa."

'_Eh, jadi yang tadi itu benar-benar penyihir ya?' _pikir Hazuki, _'Doremi-chan, Majo-san, arigatou.'_

.

Dengan posisi mereka yang sudah bertukar, Doremi dan Hazuki pulang sekolah bersama-sama. Hazuki membawa tas ransel milik Doremi di punggungnya, sementara Doremi membawa tas ransel milik Hazuki.

Hazuki merasa sedikit tegang saat ingin memasuki rumah Doremi, tapi kemudian, ketegangan itu pergi begitu saja. Ia senang sekali saat bertemu dengan Pop, adik Doremi.

Hazuki memang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Pop, tapi bukan berarti ia belum kenal Pop. Doremi sering bercerita padanya tentang gadis kecil yang baru beberapa minggu ini masuk TK Sonatine itu.

Diluar dugaan, pertukaran posisi antara Hazuki dan Doremi justru membuat situasi di rumah mereka menjadi kacau. Orangtua Doremi, Tuan dan Nyonya Harukaze, juga Pop menganggap tingkah laku 'Doremi' (Hazuki) menjadi sangat aneh hari ini, karena ia bisa membuat origami yang sempurna dan tanpa cacat (sedangkan Doremi tidak), juga bersedia membantu ibunya mengerjakan apa saja (sedangkan yang biasanya terjadi, Doremi tidak akan mungkin mau melakukannya tanpa ada maksud yang tersembunyi).

Dan yang paling mengejutkan, ia juga mengaku bahwa ia tidak terlalu suka steak!

Mereka lalu membawa 'Doremi' masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan saat mereka meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam kamar, penampilan Hazuki berubah kembali menjadi normal. Ia kembali menjadi Hazuki saat ia mengerti bahwa lebih baik menjadi dirinya sendiri daripada harus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain dan menipu orang lain.

Saat Hazuki menyadari bahwa penampilannya sudah berubah kembali, ia merasa khawatir kalau-kalau kedua orangtuanya menyadari bahwa sekarang ia tidak berada di rumahnya, dan secara kebetulan, penyihir berbaju merah muda yang tadi siang mengubahnya menjadi Doremi mendatangi Hazuki di kamar Doremi.

Saat penyihir itu bersiap ingin mengucapkan mantranya lagi, Hazuki mencegahnya dan memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menjadi Doremi, karena ia menyadari bahwa ia lebih baik berkumpul bersama keluarganya daripada harus membohongi keluarga orang lain.

Tanpa diduga, penyihir itu berkata bahwa Doremi merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang Hazuki rasakan. Mereka sama-sama menyadari bahwa mereka harus mensyukuri apa yang mereka miliki selama ini: tinggal bersama dengan keluarga masing-masing. Keluarga yang peduli dengan mereka dan memahami betul sifat mereka.

Pada akhirnya, penyihir itupun mengantar Hazuki pulang ke rumahya.

Keesokan harinya, Hazuki dan Doremi berangkat sekolah bersama-sama sambil membicarakan tentang apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin. Doremi merasa kecewa karena jatah steak untuk makan malamnya kemarin (yang tidak dimakan oleh Hazuki) malah dihabiskan oleh keluarganya. Hazuki hanya tertawa kecil saat mendengar Doremi meratapi jatah steaknya itu.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang berseru dibelakang mereka, "Ah, onee-chan, celana dalammu kelihatan!"

Merasa bahwa ia memakai rok, Hazuki berteriak sambil memegangi roknya. Tanpa diduga, Doremi juga memegangi celana pendek yang ia kenakan (padahal semua orang juga tahu kalau tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa melihat celana dalamnya saat sedang memakai celana pendek).

Mereka lalu menoleh ke arah orang yang tadi berseru itu, yang berlari mendahului mereka saat mereka sedang berteriak. Ternyata ia adalah seorang gadis berambut biru yang kelihatannya sebaya dengan mereka. Ia berhenti berlari lalu menengok kearah mereka, lalu berkata kepada Doremi, "Bodohnya. Kau kan pakai celana pendek, jadi celana dalammu tidak mungkin kelihatan."

Doremi menanggapinya dengan melakukan gerakan 'khas'nya, "Puu puu no puu!"

Gadis berambut biru itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Reaksi yang aneh. Hora, o-saki!"

"Chotto, machinasai yo!" geram Doremi, tapi gadis itu tidak memperhatikannya dan hanya berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Kenapa anak itu?" ujar Doremi kesal.

"Rasanya aku belum pernah lihat anak itu..." sahut Hazuki.

"Mou!"

.

Sesaat setelah bel masuk berbunyi di SD Misora...

Wali kelas 3-2, Seki-sensei memasuki ruangan kelas yang juga merupakan kelas dari Doremi dan Hazuki tersebut. Ia mengumumkan bahwa mulai hari ini, kelas mereka kedatangan murid baru.

Saat Hazuki melihat siapa murid baru tersebut, ia berbisik kepada Doremi, "Doremi-chan, Doremi-chan, mite." (mite: lihat)

Doremi terkejut melihat anak baru itu. Jelas saja, karena ia adalah gadis berambut biru yang tadi bertemu dengannya di jalan. Doremi berteriak sambil menunjuk gadis itu, "Ah!"

Gadis itu menoleh kearah sumber teriakan itu, "Ah, ternyata kau sekelas denganku."

"Ada apa? Kalian sudah berteman?" tanya Seki-sensei.

"Chigaimasu," Doremi menggeleng dengan cepat, "Kami hanya sempat bertemu sebentar tadi pagi."

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Seki-sensei kepada gadis itu, yang kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

Ia bernama Senoo Aiko, yang baru saja pindah dari Osaka ke Misora beberapa hari yang lalu. Dalam perkenalannya, ia juga bercerita tentang hal-hal yang ia sukai. Hazuki sangat antusias menyimak perkenalan Aiko, sementara Doremi hanya bertopang dagu, masih kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Aiko di jalan tadi. Bahkan, Doremi tidak ikut bertepuk tangan saat yang lainnya bertepuk tangan setelah mendengar perkenalan Aiko, termasuk Hazuki.

Setelah perkenalan Aiko selesai, Seki-sensei menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di belakang kursi Doremi.

Saat Aiko duduk di kursinya, Doremi menoleh kearahnya.

"Anta Doremi ya?" tanya Aiko, "Gaya rambutmu unik, dan... namamu lucu juga."

"Heh?" Doremi menggeram.

Seketika, Hazuki memanggil Aiko, "Senoo-san?"

"Eh? Ai-chan saja juga boleh kok," sahut Aiko.

"Jaa Ai-chan, perkataanmu kepada Doremi-chan tadi kasar sekali."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf." Aiko lalu bertanya, "Tokoro de anta..."

"Watashi? Fujiwara Hazuki dakedo." Hazuki menjawab.

"Hazuki-chan! Memangnya kapan kita pernah bertemu?"

"Kau tidak melihatku berjalan bersama Doremi-chan tadi?" sahut Hazuki kaget.

"Benarkah? _Impact_-nya Doremi-chan terlalu hebat, jadi aku tidak memperhatikanmu tadi."

Hazuki lalu menangis saat mengetahui kalau ternyata Aiko benar-benar hanya memperhatikan Doremi saat mereka bertemu di jalan tadi.

"Donai shita?" tanya Aiko.

"Maksudmu, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai bayangannya Doremi-chan?"

"Gaya berpakaian dan gaya bicaramu itu mungkin memang membuatmu terlihat seperti itu."

"Hitoi wa."

"Chotto! Kau sudah berlebihan!" sahut Doremi membela Hazuki.

Seki-sensei yang mendengar suara Doremi lalu berbalik sambil melempar sebatang kapur yang tadi digunakannya untuk menulis ke arah Doremi.

"Soko urusai!" teriaknya.

"Hyaaa!" Doremi menghindari lemparan tersebut, dan kemudian Aiko berhasil menangkap lemparan itu. Seisi kelas terkejut melihatnya, karena baru kali ini ada yang bisa menangkap 'lemparan kapur maut' Seki-sensei.

Tak hanya itu. Mereka (kecuali Doremi, Hazuki dan Tamaki) juga mengagumi keahlian Aiko dalam berolahraga. Bisa dibilang, Aiko menjadi populer di kelas 3-2.

Saat pulang sekolah, Hazuki dan Doremi membicarakan tentang ketidaksukaan mereka terhadap Aiko.

Setidaknya, itu yang mereka rasakan sampai keesokan harinya, Doremi bercerita kepada Hazuki tentang keluarga Aiko saat mereka berangkat sekolah.

"Eh, jadi ternyata sebenarnya Ai-chan tidak seburuk yang kita kira ya?" ujar Hazuki setelah mendengar cerita Doremi tentang Aiko, "Kemarin kau sempat ke rumahnya, Doremi-chan?"

"Iya. Dia itu hebat, lho. Ayahnya juga baik. Kemarin aku dibuatkan takoyaki yang rasanya enak sekali."

"Begitu ya? Kapan-kapan ajak aku ke rumahnya dong. Aku jadi penasaran."

"Oke. Lain kali kita sama-sama kesana." Doremi lalu menyadari bahwa Aiko sedang berjalan didepan mereka, "Eh, itu Ai-chan."

Hazuki dan Doremi kemudian memanggil Aiko, "Ai-chan, ohayou!"

Aiko menoleh, "Ohayou, Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan!"

Hazuki dan Aiko lalu saling bermaafan atas apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Hazuki merasa penasaran akan ayah Aiko, setelah mendengar cerita Doremi tentangnya. Doremi berkata kepada Hazuki kalau ia bisa bertemu dengan ayah Aiko dalam pertemuan orangtua di sekolah mereka besok, tapi Aiko berkata bahwa ayahnya tidak bisa datang.

"Otouchan baru saja bekerja disini, jadi tidak mungkin baginya untuk meluangkan waktu walau hanya sebentar," ujarnya.

'_Masa sih, tidak bisa?' _pikir Hazuki, _'Apa tidak ada satupun cara supaya ayah Ai-chan bisa datang besok?'_

.

"Jadi bagaimana, Doremi-chan? Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menolong Ai-chan agar ayahnya bisa datang ke sekolah besok?" tanya Hazuki saat ia dan Doremi (lagi-lagi) sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah bersama-sama.

"Rasanya aku belum punya ide," jawab Doremi, "Kalau menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Hmm... rasanya aneh kalau ayah Ai-chan tidak datang ke pertemuan orangtua murid kalau beliau sudah tahu tentang acara itu," sahut Hazuki, memberikan pendapatnya, "Kelihatannya, Ai-chan tidak memberitahu ayahnya soal pertemuan orangtua murid besok."

"Jadi?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau beritahu ayah Ai-chan tentang besok? Mungkin beliau akan menyempatkan diri untuk datang kalau tahu besok ada pertemuan orangtua murid."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau kan yang pernah ke rumah mereka dan bertemu dengan ayah Ai-chan. Siapa tahu saja besok ayah Ai-chan punya waktu untuk datang ke sekolah."

"Baiklah. Mungkin akan kucoba, walau kemungkinannya kecil sekali."

Saat mereka tiba di sebuah persimpangan jalan, Doremi berkata kepada Hazuki, "Ah, Hazuki-chan, aku ke sebelah sana ya?"

"Kenapa kau melewati jalan itu? Tumben sekali..." tanya Hazuki, "Biasanya kita baru berpisah di persimpangan jalan yang di dekat rumahku."

"Ngg... ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Mata ashita ne, Hazuki-chan!"

"Ja ne, Doremi-chan! Jangan lupa beritahu ayah Ai-chan soal besok ya?"

"Oke!"

'_Mudah-mudahan, Doremi-chan berhasil meyakinkan ayah Ai-chan supaya bisa datang ke sekolah besok... dan membuat Ai-chan senang. Karena aku yakin kalau sebenarnya... Ai-chan menginginkan hal itu...'_

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Untunglah, aku tidak telat hari ini," ujar Doremi saat memasuki kelasnya, kemudian duduk di kursinya yang berada tepat di samping kiri kursi Hazuki, "Ohayou, Hazuki-chan!"

"Ohayou, Doremi-chan!" sahut Hazuki, "Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah memberitahu ayah Ai-chan?"

"Sudah, tenang saja," jawab Doremi dengan penuh percaya diri, "Mungkin ayah Ai-chan tidak akan memberitahu Ai-chan tentang kedatangannya, tapi aku tahu pasti kalau dia akan datang hari ini. Percayalah padaku."

"Yokatta." Hazuki tersenyum, "Ai-chan pasti akan senang mengetahuinya."

.

Hanya tinggal beberapa menit sebelum bel pulang berbunyi...

Hazuki memandangi bagian belakang kelas dengan gelisah. Ia bertanya-tanya tentang ayah Aiko yang masih belum juga datang sampai sekarang.

Ia lalu bertanya pada Doremi, "Kelas akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Mana ayah Ai-chan?"

"Daijoubu. Dia pasti akan datang," bisik Doremi.

Dan tak lama kemudian, ayah Aiko akhirnya datang juga.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya," serunya.

"Ah, otouchan!" seru Aiko kaget.

"Yo!"

"Bagaimana otouchan bisa datang kesini? Seharusnya kan otouchan masih bekerja jam segini. Lagipula aku kan tidak pernah memberitahu otouchan tentang pertemuan orangtua murid."

"Doremi-chan yang memberitahu otouchan," jawab ayah Aiko.

"Doremi-chan, kenapa kau memberitahu otouchan?"

"Memangnya... itu salah ya?" tanya Doremi perlahan.

"Atari mae ya! Bagaimanapun juga, ayahku tidak boleh memotong waktu kerjanya begini."

"Aho! Jangan salahkan Doremi-chan. Dia kan hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, makanya dia memberitahu ayah," ujar ayah Aiko membela Doremi.

"Walau begitu kan, tetap saja aku merasa bersalah," sahut Aiko. Air matanya mulai menetes, "Nande? Kenapa air mataku malah keluar?"

Dan akhirnya, Aiko tidak bisa menutupi bahwa ia senang ayahnya bisa datang dalam pertemuan itu.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Aiko dikagetkan oleh sesosok pria yang mirip dengan ayahnya. Pria itu berpenampilan sama persis dengan ayah Aiko, hanya cara bicaranya yang berbeda. Ia mendatangi Doremi dan mengeluh padanya, dan tak lama kemudian, pria itu menghilang.

Akhirnya Hazuki dan Aiko mengetahui apa yang terjadi: bahwa sebenarnya, Doremi adalah seorang _majominarai_. Setelah ia memberitahu ayah Aiko tentang pertemuan orangtua, ayah Aiko sempat berkata bahwa kemungkinan besar ia tidak bisa datang ke pertemuan itu, karena itulah, Doremi menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat ayah Aiko menjadi dua, tapi ternyata, salah satu diantaranya tidak berbicara menggunakan Osaka-ben. Ayah Aiko yang datang ke pertemuan orangtua adalah ayahnya yang asli, sedangkan yang baru saja mendatangi Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko adalah ayahnya yang palsu.

Doremi kemudian mengajak Hazuki dan Aiko ke sebuah toko bernama 'Makihatayama Rika no Maho-dou', dan memperkenalkan mereka kepada seorang penyihir yang membimbingnya menjadi majominarai bernama Majorika, juga perinya, Lala.

'_Jadi kemarin Doremi-chan lewat jalan ini karena dia mau kesini... dan sebenarnya... penyihir yang kemarin itu benar-benar dia...' _pikir Hazuki.

Majorika dan Lala lalu menjelaskan bahwa Doremi menjadi majominarai karena ia membongkar rahasia Majorika sebagai penyihir, menyebabkan Majorika terkena kutukan menjadi kodok sihir. Agar Majorika dapat kembali ke wujud semula, ia perlu mendidik Doremi menjadi seorang penyihir.

Sebenarnya, tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang identitas Doremi sebagai majominarai, tapi karena Hazuki dan Aiko sudah terlanjur mengetahui hal tersebut, maka Majorika memutuskan untuk menjadikan mereka sebagai majominarai juga, agar rahasia Doremi sebagai majominarai tetap tersimpan dengan baik.

'_Dengan begini, aku bisa mendapatkan semua yang aku mau... Aku bisa memutuskan segalanya sendiri...'_

* * *

Catatan Author: Akhirnya selesai juga... (tumben-tumbenan nih, bisa update siang-siang. Biasanya kan malam-malam, hehehe...)

Bisa ditebak, chapter berikutnya akan bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi di episode-episode terakhir season 1, jadi tunggu updatenya hari Sabtu ini ya?

Yang mau RnR, klik tombol biru dibawah ini ya?


	4. Not an Enemy, but a Friend

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Yosh, inilah update kedua di minggu ini! \(^o^)/

Sama halnya dengan 'Doremi's Life' chapter 5 dan 'Aiko's Life' chapter 5, chapter yang satu ini juga menceritakan tentang episode-episode terakhir dari season 1. (ehm, rasanya saya nggak perlu terlalu jauh menjelaskan tentang yang satu ini ya?)

Tanpa buang waktu, ini dia!

* * *

**Hazuki's Life**

**.**

**Chapter 4 – Not an Enemy, but a Friend**

* * *

'_Apa kami harus benar-benar bersaing dengan Onpu-chan? Dia itu kan teman sekelas kami,' _pikir Hazuki, _'Dia memang murid Majoruka, tapi bukan berarti kami harus bersaing dengannya. Siapapun yang membimbing kami, setidaknya aku, Doremi-chan, Ai-chan dan Onpu-chan sama-sama majominarai. Harusnya kami saling mendukung dan saling mengingatkan satu sama lain, bukannya bersaing.'_

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Maho-dou sempat diambil alih oleh saingan Majorika sejak dulu: Majoruka, tapi untungnya, pada akhirnya Hazuki, Doremi dan Aiko dapat merebut kembali Maho-dou dari tangan Majoruka.

Dan sekarang, Majoruka kembali lagi ke Misora dengan membawa satu-satunya majominarai yang ia didik sekarang, yang juga merupakan teman sekelas Hazuki dan yang lainnya di sekolah mereka: Segawa Onpu.

'_Bicara tentang saling mengingatkan, aku merasa bahwa kami harus mengingatkan Onpu-chan untuk tidak menggunakan sihir terlarang lagi, karena aku tidak ingin dia sempat mengalami apa yang pernah kualami saat aku nekat menggunakan sihir terlarang waktu itu...'_

Hazuki teringat akan apa yang dialaminya beberapa bulan yang lalu, hanya sehari setelah ia, Doremi dan Aiko lulus ujian majominarai level 7. Ia nekat menggunakan sihir terlarang untuk menyembuhkan seekor kelinci yang dipelihara di sekolahnya supaya ia bisa membuat Nanako (salah satu teman sekolahnya sejak TK dulu) tidak membenci binatang lagi, dan akibatnya, Hazuki sakit demam selama seminggu. Selain itu, selama seminggu itu juga ia tidak bisa menggunakan sihirnya.

'_Mungkin saat ini, Onpu-chan masih beruntung karena jimat pemberian Majoruka yang dimilikinya masih berfungsi, tapi... bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti jimat itu tidak berfungsi? Bukan tidak mungkin bahwa ia akan dihukum seperti aku dulu, bahkan yang lebih parah, dia bisa sampai kehilangan nyawanya sendiri. Pokoknya kami benar-benar harus memperingatkan Onpu-chan tentang hal itu, walaupun mungkin ia hanya menganggap itu sebagai angin lalu saja. Aku harus terus mengingatkan dia, karena aku tidak ingin dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat itu. Aku tidak ingin dia celaka karena apa yang ia lakukan sendiri.'_

Mungkin saat Hazuki sempat menggunakan sihir terlarang saat itu, ia beruntung karena Jou-sama menjaganya dan membuat hukumannya menjadi lebih ringan, padahal seharusnya ia bisa saja kehilangan nyawanya, karena memang, kondisi kelinci yang ditolongnya saat itu benar-benar kritis. Kelinci itu hampir saja mati, tapi saat ini, Hazuki tidak memperhatikan hal itu. Yang diperhatikannya sekarang adalah bagaimana jika Jou-sama tidak menjaga Onpu, dan disaat yang bersamaan, jimat milik Onpu menjadi tidak berfungsi: hukuman yang didapat Onpu pasti akan menjadi lebih besar.

'_Onpu-chan harus tahu kalau ia tidak seharusnya menggunakan sihir terlarang.'_

Tapi tetap saja, Onpu menggunakan sihir terlarang. Terakhir kali ia menggunakannya saat ia menolong Hazuki, Doremi dan Aiko untuk menyelamatkan identitas mereka sebagai penyihir, dan kali ini, apa yang dikhawatirkan Hazuki menjadi kenyataan: Onpu dihukum tertidur selama seratus tahun.

Biarpun begitu, Hazuki, Doremi dan Aiko menyadari bahwa kali ini, Onpu melakukannya bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi untuk menolong mereka, karena itu mereka terus memikirkan cara untuk membangunkan Onpu. Atas usul Aiko, mereka lalu pergi ke _Majokai _dan menanyakannya kepada _Jou-sama_, sang Ratu penyihir.

Melalui percakapan yang sengit, akhirnya Jou-sama memberitahu mereka cara membangunkan Onpu, dengan syarat, setelah mereka mencobanya, mereka harus berhenti menjadi penyihir, walau usaha yang mereka lakukan berhasil atau gagal sekalipun.

'_Kami rela melakukannya untukmu, Onpu-chan, karena kami tidak menganggapmu sebagai musuh,' _pikir Hazuki, _'Kami menganggapmu sebagai teman.'_

* * *

Catatan Author: Yah... mungkin hanya ini saja yang bisa saya tulis disini. I ran out my ideas when I wrote about the first season of this anime. XP

Sabtu depan, saya akan kembali mengupdate fic ini, jadi tunggu aja chapter berikutnya minggu depan ya?

Jangan lupa, kalau mau review, klik tombol biru dibawah ya?


	5. The Blue Magic Rose and the Witch Baby

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Akhirnya saya punya waktu lagi untuk mengupdate fic ini! \(^o^)/

Duh, tapi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya, karena update yang satu ini sempat ditunda gara-gara jadwal kerja saya yang hari ini mendadak berubah dan membuat saya jadi nggak bisa mengupdate fic ini dihari Sabtu, seperti biasa. Mudah-mudahan sih, yang seperti ini nggak akan terjadi lagi.

And now, let's we go to the fic!

* * *

**Hazuki's Life**

**.**

**Chapter 5 – The Blue Magic Rose and the Witch Baby**

* * *

'_Setelah malam ini, semuanya akan benar-benar berakhir...'_

Seorang gadis berkacamata sedang berjalan sendirian saja menuju ke sebuah toko yang sebentar lagi akan benar-benar tutup untuk selamanya: Maho-dou. Ia pergi kesana malam ini untuk mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' kepada Majorika dan Lala yang akan pulang kembali ke Majokai.

'_Majorika dan Lala akan kembali ke Majokai membawa Rere-tachi, dan setelah itu, selesailah semuanya. Setelah ini, kami benar-benar akan kembali menjalani hidup dengan normal... tanpa sihir...' _Hazuki menghela napas, _'Untungnya walaupun begitu, aku dan yang lainnya masih akan bisa terus bersama, jadi kami masih bisa saling menguatkan satu sama lain jika nanti ada diantara kami yang merasa sedih karena apa yang terjadi hari ini...'_

Di tengah perjalanan, Hazuki bertemu dengan Aiko dan Onpu yang juga sedang berjalan menuju ke Maho-dou. Mereka lalu berjalan bertiga kesana.

Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka didepan sebuah tangga, dimana seorang gadis berambut merah _odango _sedang duduk sambil menatap kearah sebuah bangunan didepannya.

Aiko berkata kepada gadis itu, yang ternyata adalah Doremi, "Baiklah, sekarang sudah malam..."

"Poppu wa?" tanya Hazuki

"Dia terus-terusan menangis di rumah, sampai dia tertidur. Dia tak ingin 'Bunyu-chan'nya pergi," jawab Doremi, "Yah, tapi kalian tahu sendiri kan, aku tidak bisa membangunkannya kalau dia sudah tidur."

'_Kasihan, Poppu-chan. Dia pasti masih belum rela melepas kepergian Majorika ke Majokai...' _pikir Hazuki yang akhirnya berkata, sambil menitikan air matanya, "Kawaiso... Poppu-chan, kawaiso..."

"Dame da yo, Hazuki-chan," sahut Onpu, "Bukankah kita sudah berjanji kepada Majorika dan Lala kalau malam ini kita tidak akan menangis?"

"Sou da ne," tambah Doremi, "Kita harus mengiringi kepergian mereka dengan senyuman."

"Iko," ajak Aiko, "Mereka sudah menunggu."

Tapi tiba-tiba, Aiko terkejut mendapati bahwa papan nama Maho-dou yang tahun lalu dibuatnya bersama Doremi dan Hazuki menghilang.

"Ah!" seru Aiko sambil menuruni tangga menuju ke depan pintu masuk Maho-dou.

"Ai-chan?" tanya Doremi bingung.

"Papan namanya tidak ada!"

Mereka berempat lalu bergegas memasuki Maho-dou, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa bangunan itu telah kosong. Majorika dan Lala telah pergi ke Majokai dengan membawa peri mereka, tanpa mengucapkan kata pamit kepada mereka berempat dan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat berisi permohonan maaf karena sudah pergi tanpa pamit.

Saat mereka larut dalam kesedihan, tiba-tiba Onpu mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh dibelakang mereka, yang ternyata adalah _hair dryer _milik Majorika. Saat itulah sebuah ide muncul di benak Aiko. Ia berseru, "Yossha!"

"He?" sahut Doremi yang bingung mendengar seruan Aiko.

"Kita bisa menjadikan itu sebagai alasan untuk menyusul mereka. Ayo kita ke Majokai."

"Tidak mungkin kita bisa kesana," sahut Onpu.

"Nande?"

"Pintu ke Majokai nggak bisa dibuka."

Doremi yang tidak terlalu yakin dengan perkataan Onpu kemudian mengecek pintu yang dimaksud, dan ternyata, ia malah menemukan sebuah kunci tergantung di lubang kunci pintu itu.

Setelah Doremi membuka pintu tersebut, mereka lalu berlari memasukinya, menuju ke dunia yang biasa mereka sebut dengan Majokai.

Secara perlahan, mereka memperlambat laju berlari sampai akhirnya mereka hanya berjalan disana.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kota kodok sihir itu dimana ya?" tanya Aiko.

Mereka lalu sampai di depan sebuah peta besar yang tertulis diatas sebuah batu besar. Peta itu ditulis dalam bahasa yang sangat unik dan asing bagi mereka yang lebih terbiasa membaca huruf hiragana, katakana atau kanji.

"Rumit sekali peta ini..." keluh Hazuki.

"Kita tidak bisa membaca tulisannya," sahut Aiko.

Onpu yang bersikap tenang lalu berkata, "Kota itu berada di belakang taman kerajaan."

Ternyata, saat Onpu masih menjadi majominarai, Majoruka sempat mengajarinya membaca beberapa huruf sihir, jadi ia tidak kebingungan membaca apa yang tertulis di peta besar itu.

"Sugoi!" seru Doremi dan Hazuki.

Tapi kemudian, Aiko mengeluh, "Tapi, kita masih harus berjalan jauh ke kota itu ya..."

Doremi lalu mengusulkan untuk memanfaatkan taman kerajaan sebagai jalan pintas menuju kesana. Pada awalnya, usul itu tidak diterima karena gerbang taman tersebut dijaga dengan sangat ketat, namun saat Doremi menemukan sebuah lubang disisi sebelah kiri taman tersebut, mereka akhirnya masuk ke taman melalui lubang tersebut dan berniat melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kota kodok sihir melalui taman kerajaan sebagai jalan pintas, seperti apa yang diusulkan Doremi tadi.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai ke dalam taman kerajaan. Mereka mengagumi keindahan bunga-bunga yang ditanam disana.

Mereka lalu sampai di depan sebuah terowongan yang dibuat dari tanaman mawar.

"Terowongan mawar ini hebat!" seru Doremi yang kemudian berlari memasuki terowongan itu.

Sementara itu, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu berjalan menyusul Doremi sambil membicarakan tentang banyaknya tanaman mawar yang ditanam disana.

"Tapi, aku dengar-dengar bunga mawar berwarna biru jarang sekali ditemukan," kata Hazuki, menjelaskan tentang apa yang ia ketahui dari sebuah buku tentang bunga mawar yang pernah dibacanya.

"Nande?" tanya Aiko.

"Kelihatannya susah untuk membiakkannya," tambah Hazuki.

"He?" Onpu memandang tanaman mawar yang tumbuh disekitarnya, menghiasi taman itu dengan cantiknya.

"Hazuki-chan, katamu bunga mawar biru itu langka," sahut Doremi.

"Iya." Hazuki menjawab.

"Tapi kok disini banyak ya?"

"Eh?" Hazuki terkejut, _'Bagaimana bisa? Masa sih, apa yang tertulis dalam buku yang kubaca itu salah? Mawar biru memang jarang ditemukan kan?'_

Ia, bersama Aiko dan Onpu dengan cepat menyusul Doremi yang sudah berada di depan sebuah tanaman mawar dengan beberapa bunga berwarna biru yang indah.

'_Ah, ternyata benar!' _pikir Hazuki, _'Mawar ini berwarna biru. Indah sekali...'_

Tiba-tiba, salah satu kuncup bunga mawar biru yang awalnya tergulung bergerak mendekati mereka. Kuncup bunga itu kemudian mekar dihadapan mereka, dan dari dalamnya, keluar sesosok bayi mungil dengan rambut kuning yang diikat oleh enam buah bola kristal kecil berwarna-warni. Tubuh bayi itu terbungkus kain putih kecil.

Hampir saja bayi itu terjatuh, tapi dengan cepat Doremi menangkap bayi itu sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

Dalam dekapan Doremi, bayi itu membuka matanya, menatap wajah orang yang tadi menolongnya, dan tak lama setelah itu, bayi itu menangis.

Onpu lalu memberitahu mereka kalau bayi itu adalah bayi penyihir, karena penyihir lahir dari bunga mawar. Ia juga berniat untuk menggendong bayi itu, tapi saat ia tahu bahwa bayi itu mengompol dalam dekapan Doremi, ia kemudian mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, keberadaan mereka diketahui oleh penjaga taman tersebut. Mereka lalu dibawa ke istana bersama dengan bayi penyihir yang mereka temukan tadi.

Jou-sama kemudian menunjuk Doremi menjadi 'mama' dari bayi tersebut. Dibantu oleh Hazuki , Aiko dan Onpu, ia harus merawat bayi itu selama setahun, dan juga, mereka kembali menjadi _majominarai_. Jou-sama berjanji akan mengembalikan kristal sihir mereka jika mereka berhasil merawat bayi itu. Hal ini juga membuat Majorika, Lala, juga Dodo, Rere, Mimi dan Roro dapat kembali ke _Ningenkai_, membuat Majorika dapat berjualan lagi.

Agar bayi itu dapat tumbuh dengan baik, Maho-dou lalu diubah menjadi toko bunga bernama _Flower Garden Maho-dou_. Tak hanya itu. Doremi juga meminta kepada Jou-sama agar Pop juga bisa kembali menjadi _majominarai _bersama dengan mereka, yang akhirnya dikabulkan oleh Jou-sama.

Sejak saat itu, mereka menjaga bayi itu sebaik-baiknya, seperti layaknya seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Doremi menamai bayi itu Hana-chan, karena ia lahir dari bunga.

'_Hana-chan, kawaii ne?' _pikir Hazuki, _'Aku benar-benar menyayanginya... Dia membuatku mempelajari lebih banyak hal.'_

Terkadang, Hazuki punya ide untuk membuatkan Hana-chan pakaian yang bagus. Ia membuatnya agar Hana-chan terlihat lebih imut dan cantik, dan seperti memiliki ikatan batin, Hana-chan selalu menyukai baju-baju buatan tangan Hazuki.

'_Hana-chan, kau benar-benar bayi penyihir yang pintar. Kau selalu menyukai baju-baju buatanku sendiri. Jangan pernah bosan dengan baju buatanku ya?'_

* * *

Catatan Author: Baik. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya saya menulis tentang ini di fic OLS saya. I hope there isn't any complain about this. XP

Chapter selanjutnya akan saya update dua minggu lagi! Pokoknya ditunggu terus ya?

And now, click the blue button below to RnR.


	6. For You, I Won't Ever Scare

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Sampai di chapter 6! \(^o^)/

Yah, berhubung jadwal kerja saya yang selalu fleksibel, jadi minggu ini (lagi-lagi) saya mengupdate lebih awal dari biasanya, dan sekarang, untuk ketiga kalinya, saya akan menceritakan tentang… #$%&^*! Blah blah blah… (ehm, mungkin penjelasan ini bisa diabaikan. Langsung lihat ke judul chapter aja kalau mau tahu apa yang diceritakan disini, oke! ;) )

Warning: Bittersweet chapter.

* * *

**Hazuki's Life**

**.**

**Chapter 6 – For You, I Won't Ever Scare**

* * *

"Hana-chan, kumohon, kau minum susu ini ya? Sedikit saja," pinta Hazuki kepada Hana-chan yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya. Bayi itu mendadak sakit keras sejak pagi tadi.

Hazuki sengaja membuatkannya susu, agar bayi itu mau meminumnya, karena Hazuki yakin sekali bahwa Hana-chan pasti butuh energi yang cukup untuk melawan penyakit yang dideritanya.

Namun tetap saja, bayi itu menolaknya, walau semua orang disekitarnya tahu bahwa bayi itu pasti sedang lapar.

Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Pop, juga Majorika dan Lala terus berusaha merawat Hana-chan agar bayi itu bisa sembuh, tapi hasilnya nihil. Kondisinya bahkan menjadi semakin parah.

Hana-chan sempat menangis selama beberapa jam karena rasa sakit yang dideritanya, tapi semakin lama kondisinya semakin melemah sampai ia tidak mampu lagi menangis.

Dalam kebimbangan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan akan membawa Hana-chan ke Majokai malam itu juga untuk berobat pada Majoheart.

Mereka menunggu sampai bulan tersenyum muncul dilangit, yang membuat mereka dapat pergi ke Majokai.

Mereka terkejut saat mendapati jumlah air yang mengalir di air terjun kecil yang menjadi gerbang ke Majokai berkurang.

"Pasti sedang ada masalah di Majokai," kata Majorika.

Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap bertekad membawa Hana-chan ke Majokai, ke klinik penyihir milik Majoheart.

Setibanya di sana, mereka bertemu dengan Majopi dan Majopon. Doremi memberitahu mereka tentang kondisi Hana-chan sekarang dan juga, meminta tolong kepada mereka agar memanggilkan Majoheart secepatnya.

Saat itu, Majoheart sedang berada di istana, menemui Jou-sama, jadi Majopon memutuskan untuk pergi ke istana dan memberitahu Majoheart tentang kondisi Hana-chan sementara Majopi menunggu mereka di klinik bersama Hana-chan, Hazuki, Doremi, Aiko, Onpu dan Pop.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Majopon kembali bersama Majoheart. Dokter penyihir itu lalu memeriksa kondisi Hana-chan yang semakin melemah.

Majoheart menyuruh Majopon untuk menyelimuti Hana-chan dengan lapisan kapas dari pohon Life Wood. Doremi dan yang lainnya menanyakan kondisi Hana-chan kepada Majoheart.

"Kalau ini terus berlanjut, Hana-chan bisa..." ia tidak meneruskan kata-katanya, karena ia tahu bahwa mereka bisa menebak dengan mudah apa lanjutannya. _Hana-chan bisa meninggal_...

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Doremi lalu mengeluarkan _picotto poron_nya. Hampir saja ia menggunakan sihir terlarang untuk menyembuhkan Hana-chan kalau saja Majorika tidak melompat kearahnya dan mencegah hal itu terjadi.

Tapi kemudian, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu juga mengeluarkan _picotto poron _mereka, juga berpikir untuk menyembuhkan Hana-chan dengan menggunakan sihir.

Hazuki memang pernah menggunakan sihir terlarang sebelumnya, dan ia pernah bersumpah tidak akan pernah menggunakannya lagi, tapi demi keselamatan Hana-chan, ia rela menggunakannya lagi, asalkan Hana-chan selamat.

"BAKAMONO!" teriak Majoheart, "Kalian tidak boleh melakukan hal itu!"

Tapi mereka tetap bersikeras bahwa keselamatan Hana-chan lebih penting dari segalanya. Mereka tidak takut, walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka sekalipun. Itu lebih baik daripada mereka harus melihat kondisi Hana-chan yang semakin lemah seperti sekarang ini.

Tiba-tiba Jou-sama menghampiri mereka, dan memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Hana-chan: mereka harus mengambil bunga berwarna merah bernama Love Supreme yang dapat mengabulkan permohonan. Bunga itu terdapat didalam sebuah hutan yang menyeramkan bernama _Noroi no Mori _(hutan kutukan).

Tapi untuk masuk kesana, mereka menghadapi resiko yang besar.

Selama ini, sudah banyak penyihir yang mencoba masuk ke sana dan tidak keluar dengan selamat. Salah satu dari mereka memang ada yang berhasil keluar dengan selamat, tetapi ia terkena kutukan untuk tidur selama seribu tahun.

Namun itu semua tidak membuat Doremi dan yang lain merasa gentar. Mereka tetap ingin pergi kesana demi menyelamatkan Hana-chan. Karena itulah, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu memberanikan diri masuk ke hutan itu, dengan dibekali kristal sihir mereka yang akhirnya dikembalikan oleh Jou-sama.

"Inilah saat yang tepat bagi kalian untuk menggunakannya," kata Jou-sama.

Awalnya, Pop juga ingin ikut dengan mereka, tapi Doremi menentangnya. Dengan berurai air mata, akhirnya Pop menerima bahwa ia tidak bisa masuk ke hutan itu bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Poppu-chan, kalau Hana-chan sudah sembuh nanti, tolong jaga dia demi kami ya?" pesan Hazuki kepada Pop, yang kemudian dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kepala dari majominarai berambut merah muda itu.

Majoheart berjanji kepada mereka untuk menjaga Hana-chan selama mereka berada di dalam hutan itu. Ia menjamin bahwa Hana-chan tidak akan meninggal sebelum mereka keluar dengan membawa bunga itu.

Setelah menggunakan _Magical Stage _untuk berubah menjadi _Royal Patraine_, mereka berempat berjalan masuk ke hutan yang gelap itu. Di dalam sana, mereka sempat berilusi tentang keluarga mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali Hazuki yang membayangkan bahwa ia sedang berbelanja gaun bersama sang mama di sebuah butik.

Dalam ilusinya, ia membayangkan bahwa sang mama memilihkan sebuah gaun panjang berwarna jingga untuknya, dan ia sedang mencoba gaun tersebut di dalam sebuah kamar pas yang berada di butik tersebut.

Hazuki memandangi gaun yang dikenakannya, _'Indah sekali…'_

Tapi kemudian, Hazuki teringat dengan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sekarang: mencoba menemukan bunga Love Supreme untuk menyembuhkan Hana-chan. Ia berhasil melarikan diri dari ilusinya tersebut, yang ternyata dibuat oleh mantan Ratu Majokai yang memerintah dua periode sebelum Jou-sama agar mereka menyerah untuk mencari bunga Love Supreme tersebut.

Ketiga sahabatnya juga demikian. Mereka juga berhasil keluar dari ilusi mereka masing-masing saat mereka ingat bahwa Hana-chan membutuhkan mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka menemukan apa yang mereka cari: setangkai bunga merah bernama Love Supreme.

Namun saat mereka mencoba mengambil bunga tersebut, mereka dihalangi oleh sang mantan Ratu dengan adanya rintangan berupa jurang disekeliling bunga itu. Hazuki sendiri bahkan hampir saja terjatuh ke dalam jurang tersebut kalau saja Aiko, Doremi dan Onpu tidak sempat menolongnya.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba melewati rintangan itu secara bergiliran satu persatu. Mereka tetap bertekad untuk mendapat bunga itu walaupun mereka harus terkena kutukan yang membuat mereka harus tidur selama seribu tahun.

Hazuki mengamati dua dari ketiga sahabatnya yang terlebih dulu mencoba mengambil bunga itu: Aiko dan Onpu. Keduanya sangat berani dalam menghadapi apapun resikonya yang akan mereka alami, termasuk tidur selama seribu tahun, tapi dengan mudahnya, mereka langsung jatuh tertidur sesaat setelah mereka mencoba melewati rintangan untuk meraih bunga itu.

'_Apa yang salah?' _pikirnya, _'Kami semua sama-sama mencintai Hana-chan seperti anak kandung kami sendiri, tapi kenapa Ai-chan dan Onpu-chan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk benar-benar meraih bunga itu sebelum mereka tertidur? Apa cinta mereka kepada Hana-chan belum cukup?'_

Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Doremi, yang juga belum mencoba untuk melewati jurang penghalang itu, sama seperti dirinya.

'_Kalau Doremi-chan yang melewati jurang itu duluan, apa dia akan mengalami hal yang sama? Tapi… bagaimana denganku?' _pikir Hazuki. Tanpa terasa, air matanya mulai menetes, _'Kalau kami semua mendapatkan hasil yang sama seperti itu, lantas… untuk apa kami kesini?'_

'_Tidak mungkin. Pasti ada cara untuk kami mendapatkan bunga itu, tapi… masalahnya, siapa yang benar-benar akan mendapatkan bunga itu?'_

Hazuki lalu teringat bahwa sejak awal, Jou-sama hanya menunjuk Doremi sebagai ibu Hana-chan. Ia, Aiko dan Onpu hanya ditugaskan untuk membantu Doremi merawat bayi itu.

'_Kurasa Doremi-chan yang akan mendapatkan bunga itu nantinya. Kalau begitu…'_

"Hazuki-chan, biar aku yang mencobanya sekarang," ujar Doremi yang akhirnya membuat Hazuki berhenti berpikir.

Doremi mulai melangkah ke arah jurang itu, tapi kemudian, Hazuki menggenggam tangannya dan membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Gadis berkacamata itu berkata, "Aku saja yang mencobanya, Doremi-chan."

"Hazuki-chan?"

"Sekarang, biar aku yang mencobanya, karena aku yakin bahwa… yang bertugas untuk mengambil bunga itu untuk Hana-chan adalah kau, Doremi-chan."

"Eh?"

Hazuki terus berjalan, mencoba melewati rintangan di depannya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika saat itu, Doremi memanggilnya. Ia memberanikan dirinya, meskipun pada awalnya ia merasa ketakutan saat berada di dalam hutan itu, karena demi Hana-chan, ia tidak akan pernah merasa takut menghadapi segala macam rintangan.

Sebelum ia jatuh tertidur, Hazuki sempat meneteskan air mata sambil memanggil Hana-chan dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Kacamatanya terlepas saat ia jatuh tertidur.

Dan akhirnya, tinggal Doremi sendiri yang belum mencoba melewati rintangan itu dan mengambil bunga merah yang berada di sana.

Sang mantan Ratu masih saja mencoba mencegah Doremi untuk mendapatkan bunga itu, tapi tetap saja tak berhasil. Ia sudah bertekad bulat untuk mengambil bunga itu apapun yang terjadi, dan ia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh apapun yang dikatakan oleh mantan Ratu tersebut. Ia tidak akan menyerah.

Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya pantang menyerah: kata-kata Hazuki sebelum ia mencoba melewati rintangan itu.

Setelah Aiko, Onpu dan Hazuki, memang tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan lagi selain dirinya, karena itulah, Doremi tetap nekat melewati rintangan itu.

Dan memang, pada akhirnya apa yang dikatakan Hazuki terbukti benar. Doremi berhasil mendapatkan bunga itu sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur bersama yang lain, dan disaat yang bersamaan, hutan yang mereka masuki itupun menghilang.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, Majorika, Lala, Pop, Jou-sama, Majorin dan Majoheart mendatangi Hazuki, Doremi, Aiko dan Onpu, yang telah jatuh tertidur.

Majoheart lalu memeriksa mereka berempat, "Tidak salah lagi. Mereka telah terkena kutukan itu, dan aku tidak yakin kalau mereka bisa bangun sebelum seribu tahun."

Majoheart kemudian menatap tangan kanan Doremi dan menyadari sesuatu disana: bunga Love Supreme yang telah berubah warna. Mereka berhasil mendapatkannya.

Jou-sama yang terharu kemudian berniat membangunkan keempat gadis itu dengan menggunakan sihir, namun ditentang oleh Majorin yang dengan cepat mencegah hal itu terjadi.

Situasi menjadi tegang saat Majopi dan Majopon datang membawa Hana-chan dan melapor kepada Majoheart kalau kondisi Hana-chan semakin memburuk.

Tapi tiba-tiba, bunga Love Supreme yang berada di tangan kanan Doremi bercahaya. Kelopak bunga itu lalu terbang mendekati Hana-chan, yang kemudian sembuh dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Hana-chan lalu terbang mendekati Onpu, Aiko, Hazuki dan Doremi yang terbaring disana. Ia mencoba memanggil mereka, walaupun semua orang disekitarnya tahu bahwa mereka berempat tidak akan bisa merespon panggilan itu...

Pop yang sudah tak tahan lagi menggendong Hana-chan dan berkata kepada bayi itu kalau mereka akan tidur dalam waktu yang lama. Seketika, Hana-chan mengucapkan kata pertamanya: mama, yang pada akhirnya membuat Pop terkejut.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Doremi dkk terbangun dari tidur mereka. Ternyata, perkataan Hana-chan tadi secara tidak langsung membuat mereka terlepas dari kutukan itu.

Tapi sayangnya, karena kristal sihir mereka pecah, mereka sudah tidak lagi menjadi penyihir dan harus berpisah dengan Hana-chan.

'_Tidak apa-apa kalau kami tidak bisa menggunakan sihir lagi, karena ini sebanding dengan hasilnya: Hana-chan selamat,' _pikir Hazuki, _'Aku rela melakukan semua ini demi Hana-chan.'_

* * *

Catatan Author: Akhirnya selesai juga…

Oke, mungkin saya nggak harus ngasih tahu readers semuanya tentang apa yang akan diceritakan di chapter depan, jadi ya… kalau mau tahu, tebak aja sendiri ya? ^^ *kabur sebelum dihajar*


	7. Sweet Memories with the Egg and the Choc

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Sudah di chapter 7! \(^o^)/

Karena minggu ini saya dapet libur kerja di hari Rabu, jadi saya mulai mengetik dan mengupdate chapter yang satu ini Selasa malam. Chapter ini akan menceritakan tentang episode-episode awal Motto dan juga, apa yang terjadi di Ojamajo Doremi Naisho episode 11.

Tanpa buang waktu, ini dia.

* * *

**Hazuki's Life**

**.**

**Chapter 7 – Sweet Memories with the Egg and the Chocolate**

* * *

'_Duh, aku gugup sekali. Kali ini, kami memang diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi majominarai lagi, tapi… rasanya aku takut kalau nanti kami tidak bisa mengikuti patissier shiken dengan baik. Baru kali ini aku dituntut untuk bisa membuat kue…'_

Hazuki menghela napas. Ia tahu bahwa ia seharusnya merasa senang karena ia, juga Doremi, Aiko dan Onpu diberi kesempatan lagi untuk menjadi majominarai agar bisa mendapatkan kristal sihir baru, tapi ia juga kebingungan karena mereka harus mengikuti tes dimana mereka harus bisa membuat kue.

Tapi kemudian, Hazuki teringat bahwa kali ini, ada seorang majominarai baru yang akan bergabung dengan mereka berempat, dan juga, akan mengajari mereka membuat kue: Asuka Momoko.

'_Sou ka. Momo-chan bisa mengajari aku juga yang lainnya untuk membuat kue,' _pikir Hazuki. Ia tersenyum, _'Kurasa, dia bisa mengajari kami dengan baik. Aku benar-benar ingin belajar darinya.'_

Dalam keseharian mereka, Momoko adalah teman sekelas baru Doremi di kelas 5-1, sedangkan Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu berada di kelas 5-2.

'_Hah, coba kalau kami semua bisa belajar di satu kelas bersama-sama… pasti akan sangat menyenangkan ya?' _Hazuki masih berpikir, _'Yah, sekarang… kami hanya bisa bertemu di waktu istirahat saja di sekolah…'_

'_Tapi paling tidak, kami juga bisa bertemu di Maho-dou.'_

Sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah, mereka selalu mendatangi Maho-dou setiap hari, sepulang sekolah, untuk mempersiapkan pembukaan toko itu yang akan dibuka kembali sebagai _Sweet House Maho-dou_.

Mereka memang harus mempersiapkan pembukaan toko itu secara matang kali ini, karena mereka sendiri pulalah yang harus memasak sendiri kue, coklat dan permen yang mereka jual disana.

Suatu hari, Momoko memberi pengarahan kepada yang lain tentang pentingnya ukuran bahan yang tepat dalam membuat kue. Setelah itu, ia membagi tugas untuk yang lainnya: Aiko mengayak tepung, Doremi menyalakan _cooking stove_, Hazuki menyiapkan telur dan Onpu memotong coklat masak.

Masalahnya, Hazuki baru pertama kali ini memecahkan telur, jadi ia masih melakukannya dengan takut-takut dan malah membuat kulit telur yang dipecahkannya ikut masuk ke dalam wadah yang ia gunakan untuk mengumpulkan isi telur itu.

"Jangan-jangan, Hazuki-chan belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya ya?" tanya Momoko.

"Iya," jawab Hazuki.

"Ini pengalaman pertamanya, jadi… apa boleh buat," tambah Doremi.

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya kaubilang dari tadi kalau kau belum bisa melakukannya, jadi aku tidak akan menyuruhmu," tegur Momoko dengan tegas, "Kalau begitu, sekarang lebih baik kau bersih-bersih saja, tidak perlu bantu-bantu di dapur dulu."

Teguran Momoko tadi terasa sangat kasar bagi Hazuki, jadi ia menangis lalu pergi meninggalkan Maho-dou menuju ke rumahnya.

'_Kasar. Aku tahu memang aku yang salah karena aku belum bisa memecahkan telur-telur itu dengan baik, tapi kenapa dia sampai berkata begitu sih?' _pikir Hazuki sambil berlari.

"Hazuki-chan!"

"Eh?" Hazuki menoleh ke belakang saat ia menyadari bahwa ada yang mengikutinya dan memanggilnya, "Doremi-chan?"

"Kau pasti kabur dari Maho-dou karena perkataan Momo-chan tadi ya?" tanya Doremi yang kemudian berjalan bersama Hazuki menuju ke rumah Hazuki.

Hazuki mengangguk, "Kau juga tahu sendiri kan, Doremi-chan, kalau aku juga ingin membantu kalian semua di dapur? Aku ingin ikut bersama kalian belajar membuat kue, tapi kenapa Momo-chan malah menyuruhku bersih-bersih saja?"

"Yah, kurasa… itu karena…"

"Pasti itu karena aku masih belum bisa memecahkan telur dengan benar kan?" Hazuki menerka-nerka jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sebelumnya dilontarkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Ayolah, Hazuki-chan. Ini kan baru yang pertama kalinya kau mencoba memecahkan telur itu, jadi wajar saja kalau kau masih belum bisa melakukannya." Doremi mencoba menghibur sahabatnya itu, "Lagipula, kalau memang Momo-chan mengatakannya hanya karena itu, kurasa kau masih bisa ikut belajar membuat kue. Bagaimanapun, kau kan juga harus ikut patissier shiken bersama kami."

"Aku tidak yakin apa aku masih layak untuk mengikutinya…"

"Hazuki-chan, kau kan juga diberi kesempatan untuk jadi majominarai lagi, sama seperti aku dan yang lainnya. Menurutku, kau masih bisa ikut patissier shiken."

"Tapi aku masih belum bisa…"

"Kalau masalahnya hanya itu saja, kau kan masih bisa berlatih memecahkan telur itu sampai kau bisa melakukannya dengan benar," ujar Doremi, "Aku yakin, Momo-chan pasti akan berubah pikiran jika ia melihatmu sudah bisa memecahkan telur dengan benar."

"Jadi maksudmu, Momo-chan ingin agar aku berlatih dulu sendiri, baru setelah aku bisa memecahkan telur itu dengan benar, aku bisa ikut berlatih membuat kue."

"Ya… kurasa begitu." Doremi lalu teringat sesuatu, kemudian ia menambahkan, "Kauingat kan, waktu pertama kali kita bertemu dengan Ai-chan dulu? Saat itu, dia sama saja seperti Momo-chan sekarang. Mereka sama-sama langsung mengatakan apa yang mereka pikirkan."

"Benar juga ya?" sahut Hazuki, "Saat itu, kita menganggap bahwa Ai-chan bukan anak yang baik karena hal itu, tapi kemudian, kita tahu bahwa ia tidak seburuk itu."

"Kurasa, Momo-chan juga seperti itu. Kalau dia bukan anak yang baik, mungkin saja dia malah tidak mau bergabung dengan kita dan mengajari kita membuat kue saat Jou-sama meminta bantuannya, tapi kenyataannya, dia bersedia ikut mengurusi Maho-dou bersama kita, dan tentu saja, dia bersedia mengajari kita membuat kue."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu… mungkin aku harus berlatih memecahkan telur lebih giat lagi, supaya Momo-chan tahu bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin ikut belajar membuat kue darinya," ujar Hazuki, "Tapi masalahnya, siapa yang bisa mengajariku? Doremi-chan, kau bisa mengajariku tidak?"

"Ah, aku… rasanya aku juga belum bisa melakukannya…" jawab Doremi.

"Hmm… kalau begitu, susah juga ya?"

Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya sama-sama dikagetkan oleh suara Baaya yang menyambut kepulangan Hazuki, "Okaerinasai!"

"Huwaaa!" teriak Doremi. Ia berpikir, _'Ya ampun. Aku lupa kalau Baaya akan menyambut Hazuki-chan seperti ini…'_

"Ta-tadaima, Baaya," sahut Hazuki gugup.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Hazuki-ojousama pulang cepat begini? Biasanya jam segini, Hazuki-ojousama masih belum pulang dari Maho-dou," tanya Baaya.

Hazuki lalu teringat bahwa Baaya sempat berkali-kali membuatkan kue untuknya, jadi ia berpikir, _'Ah, iya. Kurasa aku bisa berlatih pada Baaya dalam hal ini.'_

Hazuki berkata, "Ne Baaya, kau pasti tahu cara memecahkan telur dengan benar kan? Bisa ajari aku tidak?"

"Tentu saja, Hazuki-ojousama. Baaya pasti akan mengajari Hazuki-ojousama dengan senang hati." Baaya tersenyum.

"Anou, aku juga boleh ikut belajar disini kan?" tanya Doremi, "Aku juga ingin tahu caranya. Lagipula… aku juga masih ingin menemani Hazuki-chan disini."

"Tentu saja boleh, Doremi-chan," jawab Hazuki sambil tersenyum, "Ya kan, Baaya."

"Itu pasti, Hazuki-ojousama. Lagipula Doremi-sama itu kan sahabat Hazuki-ojousama sendiri."

Mereka bertiga lalu bergegas menuju dapur rumah keluarga Fujiwara, dimana Hazuki (dan mungkin juga Doremi) berlatih memecahkan telur bersama Baaya.

Usaha merekapun berhasil. Pada akhirnya, Hazuki bisa memecahkan telur dengan benar.

Keesokan harinya, Momoko meminta maaf, tidak hanya dengan Hazuki, melainkan juga dengan Onpu yang kemarin juga belum bisa memotong coklat masak. Rupanya, Momoko juga menegur Onpu dengan kasar karena itu.

Baik Hazuki maupun Onpu sama-sama tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang terjadi kemarin, jadi mereka sama-sama menganggap bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan.

Sorenya, Hazuki dan Onpu sama-sama membuktikan kepada Momoko bahwa mereka akhirnya bisa melakukan apa yang sebelumnya tidak bisa mereka lakukan, dan semua itu (secara tidak langsung) juga dapat terjadi karena teguran dari Momoko kemarin, walaupun pada awalnya mereka tidak menerima teguran itu dengan baik dan menganggapnya kasar.

Sejak saat itu, mereka berlima terus berusaha agar mereka dapat menjadi lebih mampu lagi dalam membuat bermacam-macam kue.

* * *

Tanpa terasa, waktupun berlalu.

Sudah bulan Februari, dan menjelang hari valentine, Majorika mengusulkan agar Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko segera membuat coklat untuk dijual di Maho-dou saat itu.

Mereka lalu sepakat menamai coklat yang mereka buat sebagai 'coklat penambah keberanian'. Mereka memang berharap supaya yang membeli coklat itu dapat memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kepada orang yang disukainya.

Karena Doremi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Hazuki dan Masaru empat tahun yang lalu, ia mengira bahwa Hazuki akan memberikan coklat valentine lagi kepada Masaru, tapi pada akhirnya, ia, juga Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko mengetahui masalah yang terjadi: Hazuki tidak berani lagi memberikan coklat valentine kepada Masaru.

Doremi, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko lalu membuat rencana agar Hazuki berani memberikan coklat valentine lagi kepada Masaru. Mereka sengaja menyisakan sekotak coklat penambah keberanian untuk Hazuki, supaya Hazuki membeli coklat itu dan memberikannya lagi kepada Masaru.

Saat Hazuki ingin memberikan coklat itu, rupanya Masaru juga ingin memberikan sebuket bunga untuknya. Masaru lalu memberitahu Hazuki bahwa mungkin ia dapat memberanikan diri untuk memberikan bunga itu berkat coklat penambah keberanian yang sempat ia beli dari Doremi.

Dan sejak saat itu, mereka mulai bertukar hadiah lagi di hari valentine, yang juga hari ulang tahun Hazuki tersebut.

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, mungkin hanya segini saja yang bisa saya tulis kali ini… =_="

Chapter depan akan menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan episode 49-51, jadi jangan sampai kelewatan ya?


	8. The Meaning of Friends

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Dan akhirnya, tiba di chapter 8! \(^o^)/

Hihiy, lagi-lagi saya dapet libur kerja bukan di akhir pekan, jadi saya bisa menyempatkan diri untuk update fic ini bukan di hari Sabtu lagi, hehehe…

And now, here's the chapter.

* * *

**Hazuki's Life**

**.**

**Chapter 8 – The Meaning of Friends**

* * *

'_Kenapa jadi begini? Sekarang… aku sangat bingung…'_

Hazuki sedang berada di dalam kamarnya sambil memegang selembar kertas berisi pengumuman bahwa ia lulus ujian masuk SMP Karen.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan? SMP Karen memang sekolah impianku, tapi… aku sudah berjanji pada Doremi-chan bahwa aku akan masuk ke SMP Misora bersamanya. Bagaimana ini?' _pikir Hazuki, _'Mungkin sebaiknya, aku tidak memberitahu yang lainnya dulu tentang hal ini. Mereka belum boleh tahu kalau… aku lulus ujian masuk SMP Karen.'_

Hazuki benar-benar sedang kebingungan sekarang. Di dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali masuk SMP Karen, tapi disisi lain, ia juga sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Doremi supaya mereka berdua bisa satu sekolah lagi, di SMP Misora.

SMP Karen adalah bagian dari sekolah khusus wanita Karen. Selain SMP, sekolah tersebut juga terdiri dari SMA dan akademi. Konon, banyak musisi kenamaan yang lulus dari sekolah tersebut, dan Hazuki ingin sekali mengikuti jejak para musisi itu. Ia ingin menjadi _violinist_, dan menurutnya, akan lebih bagus jika ia bersekolah disana.

Tapi disisi lain, ia juga tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia mulai menyukai untuk bermain biola saat ia dan Doremi memainkan lagu 'Akatonbo' saat mereka masih TK dulu, setelah mereka berbaikan (baca di chapter 1), karena itu ia menjadi sangat bingung untuk memilih SMP mana yang akan ia masuki.

Rencananya, Hazuki tidak ingin memberitahu Doremi dan yang lainnya dulu tentang kelulusannya di ujian masuk SMP Karen, tapi ternyata, mereka tetap saja mengetahuinya sebelum Hazuki memberitahu mereka. Tamaki Reika memberitahu mereka semua saat mereka sedang berganti sepatu di ruang loker _uwabaki_.

Hazuki merasa takut kalau-kalau Doremi marah padanya hanya karena ia tahu bahwa Hazuki ingin bersekolah di SMP Karen, jadi setiap kali Doremi memanggil Hazuki, ia terus berkata pada Doremi bahwa ia akan bersekolah di SMP Misora, walaupun mungkin Doremi memanggilnya bukan untuk menanyakan padanya tentang hal itu.

Tapi tentu saja, pada akhirnya Hazuki tidak bisa menyembunyikan tentang keinginannya untuk bersekolah di SMP Karen dari Doremi.

Di suatu pagi, tanpa sengaja Doremi dan Hazuki bertemu di sebuah persimpangan saat mereka berjalan menuju sekolah dari rumah mereka masing-masing. Saat itulah, Hazuki memberanikan diri untuk memberitahu Doremi bahwa ia ingin bersekolah di SMP Karen, tapi itu bukan berarti ia ingin merusak persahabatan mereka yang selama ini mereka jalin dengan baik.

Tanpa diduga, Doremi tidak keberatan kalau Hazuki memang ingin bersekolah di SMP Karen. Ia bahkan memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Hazuki atas keberhasilannya dalam mengikuti ujian masuk sekolah itu.

Hazuki merasa lega bahwa Doremi tidak marah padanya, setidaknya, itu yang ia rasakan selama beberapa hari kedepan, sampai tiba saatnya hari kelulusan mereka dari SD Misora.

Awalnya semuanya berjalan lancar, sampai pada akhirnya, semua orang menyadari bahwa Doremi belum datang juga ke sekolahnya untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusannya.

Ternyata, Doremi merasa bahwa semua sahabat baiknya (termasuk Hazuki) membenci dirinya, karena itu, ia lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri di Maho-dou daripada harus menghadiri upacara kelulusan di sekolahnya dan mengingatkannya bahwa ia akan berpisah dengan para sahabatnya itu.

'_Doremi-chan, pasti kau begini karena keputusanku untuk masuk SMP Karen. Kenapa kau malah berkata bahwa kau tidak keberatan saat itu, kalau akhirnya, hari ini kau malah bertingkah seperti ini? Kenapa, Doremi-chan?' _pikir Hazuki.

Ia, juga Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Hana-chan – yang selama setahun ini menyamar menjadi anak kelas 6 SD dan juga menjadi murid kelas 6-1 bersama Doremi dan Momoko – serta teman-teman seangkatan mereka di SD Misora terus berusaha meyakinkan Doremi agar ingin keluar dari Maho-dou.

"Doremi-chan, kalau tidak ada kau, aku akan membenci Jepang," ujar Momoko, "Sejujurnya, dulu aku tak ingin pindah kemari, tapi karena ada kau, semuanya berubah. Aku merasa beruntung pindah kemari dan memiliki sahabat yang baik sepertimu. Kau sahabat terdekatku disini..."

"Momo-chan..."

"Doremi-chan, kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, aku pasti masih jadi seorang idola yang tidak peduli dengan penggemarnya. Aku pasti tidak akan bisa memahami perasaan para penggemarku sendiri," ujar Onpu.

"Onpu-chan..."

"Doremi-chan, kau telah banyak menolongku dalam berbagai hal. Berkat bantuanmu, sekarang keluargaku kembali utuh. Kau adalah yang terbaik dari semuanya," kata Aiko.

"Ai-chan..."

'_Sekarang giliranku bicara. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?' _pikir Hazuki, _'Baiklah, pokoknya Doremi-chan harus keluar dari sana, atau… nanti aku akan…'_

"Doremi-chan, kalau kau masih tidak mau keluar dari sana, aku juga tidak akan ikut upacara kelulusan," ujar Hazuki yang kemudian duduk bersimpuh disana, "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu disini."

"Hazuki-chan, jangan lakukan itu," sahut Doremi, masih tetap berada di dalam Maho-dou, "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

Hana-chan lalu menyodorkan kristal barunya, "Baik, Hana-chan akan membongkar rahasia Hana-chan didepan yang lainnya kalau Doremi nggak mau keluar juga!"

"H-hana-chan, jangan!" seru Doremi yang kemudian berlari ke pintu depan Maho-dou yang tadi pegangannya diikatnya dengan kuat. Ia berusaha keras untuk membuka ikatan itu, mencoba mencegah Hana-chan agar ia tidak menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya di depan orang banyak.

Diluar, Hana-chan terus saja mengucapkan mantranya secara perlahan, seperti sengaja diperlambat, "Pororin... Pyuarin... Hanahana... pi..."

Doremi tak tahan lagi, dan akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu itu dengan cara merusak pegangan pintunya. Ia akhirnya keluar dari sana.

Tapi pada akhirnya, ia tahu kalau Hana-chan tidak bersungguh-sungguh ingin menggunakan sihir disana. Di depan pintu yang terbuka itu, Hana-chan menyambut Doremi dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

Setelah kejadian itu, semua terjadi sesuai rencana. Hazuki akhirnya bersekolah di SMP Karen, tapi itu bukan berarti ia tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Doremi. Ia bahkan sering berkunjung ke rumah sahabat terbaiknya itu.

'_Meskipun tidak satu sekolah lagi, kami akan tetap jadi sahabat baik.'_

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, hanya ini yang bisa saya sampaikan di chapter yang satu ini. Semoga readers berkenan membacanya ya?

Chapter selanjutnya akan bercerita tentang… sesuatu yang spesial. Pokoknya tunggu saja ya?


	9. My Lovely Childhood Friend

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Sampai di chapter 9! \(^o^)/

Sekedar mengingatkan, berhubung ini bulan puasa (dan saya takut telat bangun sahur kalau saya begadang untuk update fic seperti biasa), jadi selama sebulan ini, sampai lebaran, saya akan mengupdate fic saya sesempatnya, di pagi, siang atau sore hari (malam masih mungkin tapi itu juga kalau memang sempat dan nggak ganggu jadwal tidur).

Well then, now let's we back to the chapter

* * *

**Hazuki's Life**

**.**

**Chapter 9 – My Lovely Childhood Friend**

* * *

Suatu senja, di kota Misora…

Seorang gadis berambut _brunette _sedang berjalan sambil membawa tas sekolah di punggungnya dan menenteng biola miliknya yang ditaruh dalam sebuah tempat khusus bertuliskan inisial nama dari sang gadis, H.

'_Tidak enak juga ya, pulang sekolah sendirian begini…'_

Hazuki menghela napas. Ia terus saja berpikir sambil berjalan pulang ke rumahnya, _'Tamaki-san mana mungkin mau pulang jalan kaki? Kalau Ijuuin-san… tadi pagi kami memang sudah berjanji pulang sama-sama, tapi… janji itu terpaksa batal. Ijuuin-san dijemput oleh kedua orangtuanya…'_

'_Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak jadi masuk SMP Karen…'_

'_Ah, pikir apa sih aku ini?' _Hazuki menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap sebuah biola yang dibawanya, _'Memang, hari ini… aku harus pulang sendiri, tapi itu bukan berarti aku harus menyesali keputusan yang telah kupilih. Ini sudah keputusanku. Aku harus bisa menjadi violinist terkenal dan membuat mama bangga.'_

'_Aku juga ingin membuktikan kepada mama bahwa aku setuju untuk masuk Karen bukan karena mama yang memintaku, tapi karena aku sendiri yang menginginkannya. Aku ingin menjadi violinist profesional.'_

'_Walaupun dalam beberapa hari kedepan, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Doremi-chan sesering biasanya. Jadwal latihan biolaku pasti akan lebih padat lagi dari sekarang…'_

Tiba-tiba, Hazuki mendengar suara terompet mengalunkan lagu yang sudah sangat familiar baginya, _Kira Kira Boshi_. Suara itu berasal dari bawah jembatan, di pinggir sungai.

'_Masaru-kun?' _tebak Hazuki dalam hati. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ke tepi sungai dimana seorang pemuda berambut hijau gondrong sedang memainkan terompetnya yang berwarna keemasan.

Pemuda itu terus memainkan terompetnya, sampai ia menyadari bahwa Hazuki menghampirinya.

"Yo, Fujiwara," ujar Masaru, "Baru pulang dari Karen?"

"Iya." Hazuki mengangguk, "Kau sendiri, Masaru-kun?"

"Aku sudah pulang dari SMP Misora sekitar satu jam yang lalu, hanya saja… aku sedang ingin bermain terompet saja disini," jawab Masaru, "Kenapa kau menghampiriku? Peraturan di sekolahmu bukannya 'tidak boleh menemui lawan jenis sendirian'?"

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Apa itu salah?" balas Hazuki, "Kalau hanya untuk berbicara seperti ini, kurasa tidak apa-apa."

"Begitu ya?"

Hazuki mengangguk, "Jadi, Masaru-kun, sekarang kau bersekolah di SMP Misora kan?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa, Fujiwara?" Masaru balik bertanya, "Kau mau menanyakan padaku tentang Harukaze ya? Aku tidak sekelas dengannya."

"Aku sudah tahu kok. Doremi-chan sudah memberitahuku tentang hal itu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu tentang situasi di sana. Apa di sana menyenangkan?"

"Lumayan, hanya saja… aku tidak habis pikir akan kelakuan Kotake."

"Ada apa dengan Kotake-kun?" tanya Hazuki tidak mengerti, "Apa ini juga ada hubungannya dengan Doremi-chan? Aku dengar-dengar… mereka satu kelas."

"Iya, tapi… sampai sekarang pun, Kotake masih bertingkah tidak baik terhadap dirinya sendiri. Tetap saja dia tidak mau mengaku kalau dia menyukai Harukaze. Padahal, sekarang mereka sekelas lagi."

"Eh? Jadi Masaru-kun juga berpikir kalau Kotake-kun menyukai Doremi-chan?"

"Untuk apa memikirkannya lagi? Menurutku, semuanya sudah jelas. Kotake jelas-jelas menyukai Harukaze sejak lama, tapi setiap kali ada waktu yang bagus untuknya membicarakan perasaannya itu, dia malah tidak melakukannya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kauingat kan, kejadian sebelum upacara kelulusan kita dari SD Misora?"

"Iya, aku ingat. Saat itu, Doremi-chan mengurung diri di Maho-dou, dan kita semua berusaha untuk membujuknya supaya mau keluar."

"Kau juga ingat kan, kalau saat itu, aku dan Hasebe mengangkat Kotake saat ia bilang kalau semua orang menyukai Harukaze?"

"Tentu saja, aku juga mengingat hal itu," jawab Hazuki, "Lalu, apa hubungannya antara kejadian itu dengan perasaan Kotake-kun terhadap Doremi-chan?"

"Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku dan Hasebe menginginkan agar Kotake bisa mengutarakan perasaannya terhadap Harukaze, tapi ternyata, dia malah berkata begitu."

"Jadi begitu…"

"Iya. Karena itulah, aku dan Hasebe menjatuhkan Kotake setelah pernyataannya yang menurut kami masih belum cukup mewakili dirinya sendiri."

"Jujur saja, aku juga sedikit menyayangkannya. Padahal, Kotake-kun benar-benar terlihat cemburu saat Akatsuki-kun menghampiri Doremi-chan di _study tour _setahun yang lalu." Hazuki berkomentar.

"Maksudmu, salah satu dari empat anak dari SD Takefukita di Fukui itu kan?" tanya Masaru.

"Iya," jawab Hazuki, "Tapi kelihatannya, bukan hanya Kotake-kun saja yang merasa cemburu atas hadirnya mereka di Nara dan Kyoto…"

"K-kenapa kau melirikku seperti itu?" ujar Masaru dengan muka memerah.

"Waktu itu, kau benar-benar memainkan terompetmu untukku kan? Saat Fujio-kun meniup terompetnya, kau memutuskan untuk meniup terompetmu juga demi aku kan?"

"Ngg… itu…"

"Jujur saja… aku butuh kejelasan tentang hubungan kita."

"Apa maksudmu, Fujiwara?"

"Ya… maksudku… dari semua yang terjadi diantara kita selama ini, apa… kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan kalau kita… saling mencintai?"

"Yah, jujur saja… pada awalnya, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku saja, tapi… seiring berjalannya waktu, aku…" Masaru berpikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku menyukaimu. Lebih dari seorang teman ataupun sebagai seorang sahabat. Aku mencintaimu."

Masaru lalu bertanya kepada Hazuki, "Apa kau mau… jadi pacarku, Fujiwara?"

"Masaru-kun, kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu lagi," sahut Hazuki, "Tentu saja, aku mau jadi pacarmu, tapi…"

"Tapi apa, Fujiwara?"

"Kau masih ingat kan, peraturan sekolahku? Jadi… kemungkinan saat kita berkencan nanti, akan ada yang menemaniku. Entah itu mama atau Baaya. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Masaru menghela napas, lalu berkata, "Itu tidak menjadi masalah buatku. Yang penting… kita sama-sama tahu bahwa kita saling mencintai."

"Masaru-kun… arigatou," ujar Hazuki.

'_Mungkin inilah yang membuatku mencintaimu, Masaru-kun… karena kau selalu mengerti aku.'_

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, kayaknya chapter ini agak gaje ya? =_=" Kayaknya saya nggak mahir bikin scene jadiannya Hazuki sama Masaru… khukhukhu…

Chapter depan akan mengisahkan tentang kehidupan Hazuki setelah menjadi _violinist _profesional. Ditunggu saja ya?


	10. My Nice Future

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: And at last, it reach the end! \(^o^)/

Yah, setelah sebelumnya saya merampungkan 'Hurt?', kali ini giliran fic ini yang akhirnya mencapai chapter terakhir! If you read the previous fic from my 'Ojamajo's Life Series', you'll find out what I would write in this chapter, so… let's check it out!

* * *

**Hazuki's Life**

**.**

**Chapter 10 – My Nice Future**

* * *

"Mama, apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"Kelihatannya begitu, Hazuki-chan," seorang wanita yang sudah mulai menua menjawab, "Maafkan mama ya, gara-gara mama sakit, kau jadi tidak bisa menemani Masaru ke Korea Selatan."

"Daijoubu yo, mama. Masaru-kun juga mengerti kok, kalau sekarang mama membutuhkanku berada di samping mama."

"Syukurlah kalau dia mengerti. Mama benar-benar merasa bersalah telah membuatmu tidak bisa ikut kesana dengannya."

"Mama tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Kami tidak apa-apa kok." Hazuki tersenyum, "Ini memang tugasku sebagai anak mama untuk menemani mama saat mama sedang sakit."

Hazuki sedang bersama sang mama di sebuah kamar di rumahnya. Mama Hazuki sedang sakit, jadi Hazuki tidak bisa menemani Yada Masaru, tunangannya yang akan tampil di festival musik jazz dunia yang akan berlangsung di Korea Selatan.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel pintu depan berbunyi.

'_Siapa ya?' _pikir Hazuki yang kemudian berkata kepada mamanya sebelum ia keluar dari kamar itu untuk menyambut sang tamu, "Mama, biar kulihat dulu siapa yang datang."

Hazuki lalu bergegas menuju pintu depan. Ternyata Doremi yang datang.

"Ah, Doremi-chan? Kenapa kau datang kemari? Bukannya pertandingan sepak bola akan mulai beberapa menit lagi? Kenapa kau tidak cepat-cepat ke stadion?"

"Justru itu, Hazuki-chan. Aku lupa menyampaikan sesuatu untukmu, makanya aku sempatkan untuk datang kesini dulu sebelum ke stadion," jawab Doremi, "Kemarin, Ai-chan berkata padaku bahwa ia akan datang ke rumahmu sore ini."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Iya. Rencananya sih, dia ingin mengadakan pesta takoyaki di rumahmu, tapi kelihatannya, rencana itu tidak akan jadi dilakukan."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa masuk akal kalau pesta takoyaki hanya dihadiri oleh dua orang?"

"Ya… memang tidak sih."

"Ah, sudah dulu ya, Hazuki-chan. Aku harus ke stadion sekarang. Sampaikan saja salamku untuk mamamu. Katakan padanya 'semoga cepat sembuh'."

"Akan kusampaikan," ujar Hazuki, "Aku juga titip salam untuk Kotake-kun ya? Katakan padanya 'jangan main curang'."

"Oke!" Doremi mengedipkan matanya, "Bye bye, Hazuki-chan!"

"Bye bye!"

.

Aiko pun datang tak lama setelah Doremi meninggalkan rumah Hazuki.

"Ah, Ai-chan, selamat datang!" sambut Hazuki, "Aku senang, kau menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke Misora lagi."

"Yah, tadinya aku ingin mengadakan pesta takoyaki di rumahmu. Kupikir, Doremi-chan bisa datang kemari juga hari ini, tapi ternyata, dia harus memberikan dukungan kepada Kotake."

"Memangnya kenapa, Ai-chan? Kita kan bisa mengadakan pesta itu berdua."

"Iya, tapi akan jadi aneh rasanya. Tidak akan seru kalau hanya berdua," jawab Aiko.

"Benar juga ya?" sahut Hazuki, "Oh iya, Ai-chan, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu."

"Apa itu, Hazuki-chan?"

"Dulu kaubilang, kau hanya ingin membuka kedai takoyaki saja, tapi sekarang, kenapa kau malah jadi atlet juga?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kejuaraan atletik juga terdengar mengasyikkan buatku, jadi pada akhirnya, aku juga ingin menjadi atlet, dan keinginanku tercapai. Tidak ada yang salah kan?"

"Yah, kupikir kau benar."

"Sekarang, apa boleh aku menanyakan satu hal padamu, Hazuki-chan?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Ai-chan. Ada apa?"

"Kemarin, aku berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan Doremi-chan lewat telepon, dan dia bilang padaku kalau kau tertarik untuk menjadi _composer _juga. Apa itu benar?"

"Hng… bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Yang pasti, aku mulai memikirkan hal itu saat aku teringat akan lagu yang waktu itu kubuat untuk kita semua mainkan di klub musik di kelas enam dulu."

"Maksudmu… 'Friends'?" tanya Aiko, "Menurutku, itu lagu yang sangat bermakna. Lagu itu mencerminkan persahabatan kita semua: kau, aku, Doremi-chan, Onpu-chan dan Momo-chan."

"Jangan lupakan Hana-chan, Ai-chan," sahut Hazuki, "Dia juga ikut ambil bagian di lagu itu, meskipun dia tidak memainkan instrumen musik apa-apa dalam lagu tersebut."

"Baiklah, yang penting maksudnya persahabatan kita semua." Aiko menghela napas, "Kalau aku mengingat lagu itu, aku pasti langsung teringat dengan kalian semua."

"Aku juga begitu." Hazuki tersenyum, "Selain itu, saat aku memikirkan lagu itu, aku menyadari bahwa… kelihatannya, aku juga berbakat menjadi _composer_."

"Begitu ya?"

Hazuki mengangguk, "Karena itulah, sekarang aku sedang berusaha keras untuk mewujudkannya. Doakan aku ya, Ai-chan."

"Kau tidak perlu memintanya, Hazuki-chan. Aku pasti akan mendoakanmu, karena kau adalah salah satu dari sahabat terbaikku."

"Arigatou, Ai-chan."

"Bicara tentang persahabatan kita semua, aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Apa kau tetap bisa berkomunikasi dengan yang lainnya? Kau kan sibuk sekali sebagai seorang _violinist_ profesional."

"Entahlah. Tidak semuanya bisa benar-benar aku hubungi," jawab Hazuki, "Doremi-chan dan aku sama-sama bekerja di bidang musik, dan terkadang, kami ikut terlibat dalam sebuah pertunjukan bersama, sedangkan… aku tidak punya waktu sama sekali untuk menghubungi Momo-chan."

"Memangnya, kau tidak menerima surat darinya?"

"Aku menerima surat itu, dan aku juga membalasnya, Ai-chan. Yang kumaksud adalah hubungan komunikasi selain lewat surat itu dan balasannya yang telah kukirimkan."

"Kupikir kau tidak sempat membalasnya…"

"Aku sempat membalasnya, walau agak terlambat."

"Bagaimana dengan Onpu-chan?" tanya Aiko lagi, "Kudengar, akhirnya dia bisa memulai debutnya di Hollywood."

"Entahlah. Aku hanya bisa mengetahui hal itu dari berita di koran dan televisi." Hazuki menggeleng.

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang sampai kemudian bel pintu berbunyi lagi.

Selama beberapa menit, percakapan itu terhenti, sampai akhirnya Hazuki kembali dengan memegang sebuah amplop.

"Ternyata hanya kiriman surat?" ujar Aiko, "Apa Momo-chan membalas balik surat balasanmu?"

"Tidak, Ai-chan. Ini bukan dari Momo-chan," sahut Hazuki, "Ini dari Onpu-chan. Dia memang sedang berada di Hollywood."

"Dia panjang umur. Baru saja kita membicarakan tentangnya…"

"Aku penasaran tentang apa yang dikirimkannya. Kelihatannya, ini bukan surat biasa." Hazuki kemudian merobek salah satu sisi amplop yang dibawanya lalu mengeluarkan isi amplop itu…

* * *

Catatan Author: Dan, inilah ending yang berbeda dari biasanya! (biasanya kan nggak menggantung banget kayak gini…)

Buat yang mau tahu apa isi amplop itu, mungkin harus sabar menunggu sampai nanti saya mulai menulis 'Onpu's Life'. Di chapter terakhirnya, saya akan menguak isi dari amplop yang didapat Hazuki tadi. Pokoknya pantengin terus ya?

Selanjutnya, saya akan mulai mempublish 'Onpu's Life', yang juga akan menjadi fic terakhir di 'Ojamajo's Life Series'. Ditunggu aja ya?


End file.
